I lost my memory, and gained a life
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: A girl loses her memory and becomes Mitchie Torres. Full summary inside.//COMPLETE//
1. Surprising Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

Summary. A girl loses her memory and becomes Mitchie Torres. She goes to Camp Rock and lies about her mom. (In this

book, the cook isn't Mitchies real mom. Just pretending she's her mom so Mitchie can get into Camp Rock.) When she gets

her memory back, she discovers she has a dark past that comes back to haunt her. Can Shane and the gang save her before it's to late? I suck at summaries.

* * *

This takes place right after Connect 3 preforms Play My Music. (Jason and Nate are still there.)

**Mitchie's POV**

"So Mitchie, tell me again, what's your mom like?" Tess caught me off guard with her question. I opened my mouth toanswer, but Caitlyn cut me off. "She's a wonderful person. What's your mom like?" She scanned the crowd hopefully.

"She's like a mom?" Barry said, in a very confused tone.

"I mean what's it like having a mom that's the president of Hot Tunes T.V. in China?" Tess asked, smirking evilly.

"She's not the president of Hot Tunes T.V. china." I said, looking down. "At least, I don't think she is." I added the last part quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Wait-what?" Caitlyn said, crossing her arms and giving me a glare.

"I don't remember OK?" I yelled, but not because I was angry, because my head was pounding.

"What do you mean? I though your mom was the head chef here." Brown said walking up to me.

"She only pretended to be my mom so I could come to Camp Rock." I said, as a few tears slipped down my face from the pain in my head.

"Explain." Brown said, in a bored tone. But it was obvious he was as interested as Caitlyn.

"I don't remember my mom or my dad." The pain in my head was so bad now, I could barely see straight.

"So your an orphan?" Tess asked, just as confused as everyone else now.

"Maybe, I don't know." I said, my words slurring slightly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shane asked, from behind me.

"She means she doesn't know, Dur, and you call me stupid." Jason said, in a duh tone. "How did you pass in

school?" Nate asked. "I don't know." Jason said, looking off into space for about 3 minutes.

"Yeah, OK, back to you. How do you not know if your an orphan?" Shane asked, going to stand by his Uncle Brown.

"I don't remember anything over 6 months ago" I said, now having to squeeze my eyes shut from the pain.

"Continue." Caitlyn said, placing her hands on her hips. I let out a sigh and started my story.

"About 6 months ago, I was in an explosion. When I woke up I was in the hospital. And all I could remember was that my name was Mitchie. I don't even know if that's a nickname, or my real name. Since I couldn't remember who I was, they sent me to an orphanage. That's where I met Mr.s Torres. I hated it there, and when Mr.s Torres told me about her job here, I jumped at the chance to go." I opened my eyes.-Which hurt like everything- To see everyone giving me looks of pity.

Everyone except for Shane, Tess and Caitlyn. Tess looked embarrassed, Caitlyn looked like she could murder me (and I really couldn't blame her) and Shane looked like he understood. But before I could question him, the pain spread through my entire body, and I collapsed into Shanes arms.

**Shanes POV**

I could tell something was wrong with Mitchie, she kept squeezing her eyes shut, and her words kept slurring. When she finished, I gave her a look that told her I knew exactly how she felt. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get it out, she collapsed into my arms.

"Somebody call an ambulance" Uncle Brown yelled from beside me.

I slowly lowered Mitchie and myself down to the ground, so it would be more comfortable. After a few minutes I heard the sirens of the ambulance in the distance.

**Jasons POV**

??--Air whooshing through brain--??

* * *

Not the best first chapter, but I hope you liked it.

Please review.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	2. The curse of girly screams

**Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. :D**

* * *

**Shanes POV**

They had taken her to a room as soon as we reached the hospital, and it's been about and hour and a half and still no word. "How long does this take?" I asked, pacing back and forth across the waiting room. "Shane, sit down, your making me anxious. I'm sure Mitchie's fine." Nate said, in a polite yet stern voice.

About 15 minutes later a doctor walked down the hall towards us. "Mitchie Torres." He said in a bored tone. When everyone stood up I heard him mutter "Wow she's popular" under his breath. "She has memory loss." He started, not looking up from his clipboard. "No way, I didn't know that!" I said, in my usual sarcastic/your an idiot tone.

"Well, throughout these events, she should get her memory back momentarily. I have to say, she is the most interesting patient I've ever had." He said, finally getting his nose out of the clipboard and looking up at us.

"Is she awake, can we see her?" Nate asked from beside me. "She's not awake, I'm sorry to say, that if she doesn't wake up soon, she will have slipped into a coma. But you can see her. Room 136, only 3 at a time please." The doctor said, walking back to wherever it was he came from. Taking pieces of my heart with him. (Wow, that was a cheesy line.)

"OK, I think the first 3 should be Shane, Nate, and Jason. Connie, I want you to come with me and tell me what you can about Mitchie. Caitlyn, you can come to. The rest of you go back to camp, when we get word on Mitchie we'll send an announcement." Brownie said, having Connie and Caitlyn follow him to the hospital Starbucks.

"OK, let's go." I said, leading the way to Mitchie's room. _She'll be fine Shane, don't worry. _I thought to myself, I stopped right in front of the door, and took a deep breath before entering.

She looked so pale, just laying there. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest, and the steady beeping of the heart monitor, I wouldn't have even believed she was alive.

I quickly pulled up a chair beside her bed, and grabbed her hand. "You've gotta wake up soon. Do it for me, for Connie, for everyone at Camp Rock. Please." I said, I felt my eyes well up in tears. Nate pulled up a chair beside me, and Jason was on the other side of Mitchie's bed.

"WAKE UP Mitchie!" Jason said, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Dude, she can't hear you." I said, amazed at my friends stupidity. "But I'm bored, I want her to talk to me." He said, crossing his arms like a 5 year old. "You don't even know her."

"And if she doesn't wake up I never will." He said with a huff.

All of the sudden Mitchie started moving around in her sleep, startling me and causing me to embarrassingly fall out of the chair into the floor.

"I thought people in comas were supposed to stay perfectly still." Nate said, as I picked myself up.

"They haven't confirmed that she's in a coma yet, right now she's simply sleeping." I said, rubbing the place where I hit the floor.

"NO! Leave me alone, I don't want to do this. Please, Please" Mitchie was screaming. "She's having a nightmare."  
Mitchie, wake up." I said, grabbing a hold of her hand once again.

"I don't want to do this. Please, leave me alone." She said, tears pouring from her closed eyes. I was amazed when her hand started to heat up, I mean they were HOT, I had to let go from the heat. "What happened?" Nate asked, seeing me gasp in pain. "She burned me." I said, showing them my beat red hand.

"Is it me, or is it getting really hot in here?" Jason asked, fanning himself with his hand. "It's not you, it's Mitchie, touch her."  
I said. "Okey dokey." Jason said, in his usual childish voice. He then poked her, but instantly pulled his finger back and stuck it in his mouth.

"OW, she's hot." He said, but being Jason he had to try it again- poke-"OW!-poke-"OW!"  
"JASON, that's enough." I said, pushing his hand off of her.

"Man, it's getting hot in here." Nate said, I turned to see that he had sweat running down his face.

"NO!" Mitchie yelled, she then shot up- her eyes were open, but they were rolled back in her head- and pointed at the television that hung on the other side of the room. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, and the T.V. blew up! She then fell off the bed-with all the wires attatched to her, that's gotta hurt.- I pushed her back up as quickly as I could, and with me having to gasp in pain every time I touched her burning skin, it didn't go so fast.

"What the heck just happened?" Nate asked, shaking in fear. "I think Mitchie blew the T.V. up." I said, my voice showing my shock.

"Mitchie blew the T.V. up? She's an alien." Jason said, and then screamed like a girl and ran from the room.

**Browns POV**

"But that's all I know." Connie said, ending her story. "AHHHHHHHH" Jason came into Starbucks screaming like a little girl.  
"AHHHHH- I'll have a coffee-AHHHHHH" He was running around in circles, earning many stares from the people in the room.

"UH, here sir." The cashier said, handing him the coffee. "Oh thank you, here's your money, keep the change. AHHHHHHHHH-takes a sip off coffee-AHHHHHHHHH." He then ran out the door.

"Well, that was weird." Connie said, giving me a confused look. "No, that was Jason." I said, giving her a smile.

* * *

Well here's chapter 2, I hope you liked it.

Please review.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	3. Jason, you're a MANIAC!

**Here's chapter 3, sorry for the wait. I've been REALLY sick.**

* * *

**Jasons POV**

I still can't believe that Mitchie's an alien. You want to know what else I can't believe? I ran into the middle of the highway, and this guy almost HIT ME! I mean how rude, he could have stopped, I mean, I am a pop-star.

"What's your problem?" He asked, getting out of the car and walking over to me. "There's an alien!" I said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently. (what? I'm all jacked up on coffee.)

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Clause." He said, giving me a cold stare. "Really? Well, I want a birdhouse and a 1986 Gibson SG in mint con-dish."

"Kid, I'm not really Santa Clause. I was being sarcastic." He said sarcatsick, he must be one of those stupid smart people.

"Well, how rude. I am leaving." I said, crossing my arms and walking off. But we were still in the middle of the highway, and I almost got hit by a semi (So much for my dramatic exit.) So for extra effect, I turned and blew a raspberry at him-oh yeah, I can be deep.

**Nates POV**

I saw Jason running full-speed towards the door, but it was a revolving door-so he ran right through and back outside. "Wow, they remodeled the hospital fast." He yelled, his voice filled with amazement.

"Hey genius, your still outside." I yelled, amazed at Jason's immaturity-isn't he supposed to be older then me? "OOHH." He said, really over-using the OOHH. And believe it or not- he actually made it in this time.

"So, did you kill Mitchie yet?" He asked, putting air-quotes around Mitchie's name. "No! Why would we kill Mitchie?" I asked, sometimes, Jason scared me.

"Uh, heller she's an alien. You've got to kill the alien, don't you watch T.V.?" He said that like I was the idiot.

"Mitchie isn't an alien. That was probably some weird coincident." I said, but I wasn't so sure myself."OK, fine, but when Mitchie kills you; don't come running to me."

"Dude, I'd be dead, I couldn't run to you."

"Y-your dead? NOOO!! You were so young! WHY, WHY, WHY?" He then ran and picked me up bridal style (Which was very awkward let me tell you.) And took me to a doctor. "Please, you have to help. He's dead!" Jason screamed, gaining every-one elses attention.

"Who's dead?" The doctor asked, in a panicked tone. "Him." He yelled, pointing to me. "Yeah, I think he was dropped on his head as a baby."

"SAVE HIM." Jason said, trying to hand me to the doctor. "I think he was dropped quite a few times." I said, getting Jason to put me down.

"Nate, your alive." He said, wrapping his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. "This is so going on you tube." A woman said, video taping us with her camera-phone.

"Yeah, I'm alive, now let me go." I said, shoving his arms off of me. "Let's go see Shane and Mitchie." I said, turning to walk. "Yeah, we need to find out what caused that catastrophic event." He said, and every person in there-including me- gasped in surprise.

"What did you just say?" I asked, taking a few steps back. "We need to find out what make T.V. go BOOM!" He said, giving me a look that said "Aren't you 16 years old."

"Come on let's go." I said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him to the elevator. I pushed the button for the sixth floor, and we felt the elevator start to Shake-Rattle- & Roll. (Couldn't resist) And then, we heard a sickening crack, as the wires holding the elevator up, snapped!

Oh my gosh!" I yelled, sitting on the floor and waiting for the impact.

"What's wrong Nate?" Jason asked, sitting beside me. "The elevator is falling, we are going to die!" I yelled louder then intended, but I couldn't help it, I was scared.

"No, I'm to pretty to die." Jason said, running around in circles like a maniac.

And then...

* * *

I know, you probably hate me right now, and I know this

chapter was short, but I just had to end it here.

Please review.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	4. Peanut butter and Jelly time!

** This chapter is for: RockonForever123. future-rokkstarr, maria08bernal, mmg1195, inlovewithagirl, and Wondergirlxox; Thanks for all you're reviews, it means allot to me. :D Here's chapter 4. :D**

**Nate's POV**

And then, it all stopped; no, literally, the elevator stopped in mid-air. "Let's do that again." Jason said, sounding like a drunk. "What the heck just happened? Why aren't we dead?" I asked, shakily pulling myself up. "Ooh, I know, pick me, pick me." Jason said, raising his hand, and jumping up and down like a six year old.

"Yes Jason, why aren't we dead?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his stupidity. "Because it's peanut butter and jelly time! You can't die when it's peanut butter and jelly time, it's against the law." Jason said in a duh tone. "Peanut butter and jelly time? OK, now I've heard everything."

The elevator started groaning again, but this time it didn't start falling; this time, the doors slowly opened to reveal Mitchie standing there. But, she didn't look like Mitchie, in fact she didn't even look human: the pupils of her eyes were white, it looked like she was crying, but the tears were blood, and she was floating in mid-air. OH. MY. GOSH. Mitchie is an alien. "Jason you were right." Wow, I never thought I'd say that.

**Shanes POV**

"So it has begun." I said quietly, from behind the wall where I was currently watching Mitchie-or X23495. "Time to put on the act again. Jason, Nate, are you guys OK?" I said the last part louder, running up to them. "Yeah, Mitchie just saved us." Nate said, pointing at aid Mitchie. "Why does she look like that?" I asked, my voice filled with fake fear. "I know this may be hard to understand, but Shane, your girlfriend is an alien." Jason said, taking ahold of my shoulders. Gosh, he couldn't be more wrong.

"Yeah, and I'm Yoda from Star Wars." I said, removing his hands from my shoulders. "Really, I love you." Jason said, grinning like an idiot. "Jason, I was being sarcastic."

"AW MAN! That's the second time today, first Santa now Yoda; what has this world come to?" Jason yelled, dropping to his knees, and raising his fists to the ceiling. "WO-." I started, but stopped when I saw Mitchie collapsing. "W-where am I?" She asked, putting a hand on her head.

"What's going on here?" Brown asked, as he Caitlyn, and Mr.s Torres walked over to us. "Mitchie woke up and came out here. And then she collapsed." I said, giving Nate and Jason a look that said don't say anything.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" Connie asked, going towards Mitchie. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Not to sound rude or anything, but, who are you? And more importantly, who am I?" She asked, before she collapsed again.

"Not again." Connie said, as she called for some doctors to take Mitchie back to her room.

"Shane, when are you going to make myb birdhouse?" Jason asked. "Is this a bad time?" He added, seeing the glare i gave him. "Oh no, not a bad time at all." I said, sarcastically. "Oh good, so when are you going to make it?"

"Sarcasm is a waste on you." I said, getting up and following the doctors back to Mitchie's room. "Why do you have to use such big words?" He asked, scratching the top of his head.

"Oh, I apoligize for having such an extremely long vocabulary." I said, making Jason even more confused, and Nate to chuckle quietly. "You took a cab here? And the cab drivers name was Larry?" Jason said, causing both me and Nate to bust out laughing. "Not exactly." I said, as we all walked into the room.

"I know I'm not the smartest person, but, isn't there supposed to be someone lying there?" Jason asked, pointing to where Mitchie was supposed to be. Instead, there was an empty bed, and a note laying on the pillow.

"Dear Z45623 sorry I couldn't stick around and catch up, I was in a rush. But as you probably know, I have X23495. Don't attempt to come and save her, for you know I'm unstoppable. From Professor Snickers." I read the note aloud, but I kind of wish I hadn't, since he used my real name instead of Shane.

"The martians are attacking!" A little boy ran in, wearing a toy space outfit. "What? Their attacking? I knew this day would come, let's kick some martian a-

Rocker-Chick-12345: Hey Jason, this is rated G let's keep it that way.

Jason: Oh, sorry Brittany.

Rocker-Chick-12345: That's OK, let's continue.

"Butt." Jason finished, pulling a laser gun out of his pocket, and jumping James Bonds style, out the window. "Wow, where did he get that gun?" Nate asked me, looking slightly scared. "I don't know, and I have a feeling, I don't want to find out."

"OK, hey, do you want to go get some coffee?"

"Yeah sure." We then both walked out of the room, leaving the lweird little boy standing there with his mouth hanging open.

I know the ending was random, but hey, I am really hyper right now.

Please review.

P.S. The peanut Butter and Jelly Time wasn't my idea, credit goes to RockonForever123

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	5. Flashback

**Thanks for all the great reviews, they were great! (Sorry, random moment) Here's chapter......5 WOO-HOO! -Throws confetti- P.S. This chapter will be a little more serious. Also, this chapter is for my new friend: maria08bernal. :D  
**

**

* * *

Shane's POV**

"Nate what are we doing? We need to save Mitchie, and get that gun away from Jason." I said, throwing my coffee across the room, where it landed in a trashcan-woo! 2 points.

"You're right let's go." He said, throwing his coffee, and missing. "AW MAN, you made it, why couldn't I?" He whined, walking over to clean up the mess. "Come on." I said, as we both walked out of the hospital to look for Jason.

"Excuse me miss, did you see Jason Notsobright anywhere?" (The irony in his name is incredible.) "The freak with a laser gun? He went that way." She said, pointing down a dark and creepy ally. "Aw man, I hate creepy allies, they're creepy." Nate said shuddering.

"Wow Nate, you're so bright." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "But no worries, I have a flashlight." I said, pulling one from my pocket. "Why do you carry a flashlight around in your pocket?" Nate asked, as we started down the, DARK AND CREEPY ally.

"No reason." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Jason!" I yelled, cupping my hands over my mouth to make it louder. "ECHO!" Came the reply. "Jason, if you're going to do that, you have to repeat what I say. Not actually say echo." I said, rolling my eyes. "ECHO!" He yelled once again.

"When all of this is over, we're putting him in a mental institution." I said, going to where Jason's yell came from. "I completely agree." Nate said, walking ahead of me.

When we found him, he had a really bad black eye. "Jason, why do you have a really bad black eye?" Nate asked, pulling the words right out of my mouth. "It all started when I attempted to tie my shoe, after that it's all fuzzy." He said, pulling himself up from the ground.

"I don't even want to know." I said, grabbing his arm as he wobbled. "Are you drunk?" I asked, as I held him up. "No, but I have a massive headache." He said, his eyes clouding over before he collapsed into my arms.

"What is it about people fainting into my arms?" I asked, picking Jason up, and heading back to the hospital. "Isn't Jason heavy?" Nate asked, amazed at how fast I was walking. "He's not as heavy as you'd think. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with all the hot air in his head, it just makes him float." I said, causing Nate to burst out laughing.

"You have a point there man." He said, hitting me on the back lightly. "Doctor can you please help me? My friend here fainted, and I don't know what's wrong with him." I said, man that doctor looks familiar, but I just can't place him.

"You know, I just realized something. Wallago, when you said "Wow Nate you're so bright. But no worries I have a flashlight, that rhymed. And you said like bright, light." Nate said, chuckling.

"Yeah, isn't that amazing." I said, shaking my head as I laid Jason down on a hospital bed, now I'm gonna have to put both of them in a mental institution.

"Excuse me, yes, we checked your friend over, and it seems he's had blunt trauma to the head, meaning something, or somebody hit him." A doctor said, walking forward with a clipboard in his hand, what is it with doctors and clip boards?

"Good, maybe it will knock some sense into him." I said, chuckling lightly. "I'm afraid I don't understand. We did a brain scan, and he seems to be an extremely smart boy." The doctor said, causing both mine and Nates jaws to drop.

"We are talking about Jason right: about 5"11, 180, hazel eyes, long, brown hair?" I asked, and my jaw dropped even further when he nodded.

"OK, can we see him?" the doctor nodded, and led us to Jasons room.

**Mitchie's POV (A/N: This is a flashback, to when Mitchie was in the explosion that caused her to lose her memory)  
**

Light swallowed the darkness, I must have opened my eyes. At first, there was nothing but pain. It began as a low rumble, background noise. It throbbed, and hummed, it came in waves, pulling me under.

It was growing, swelling, the rumble turned into a roar. The pain began clawing at me, devouring me, it was like a beast inside of me, fighting it's way free.

The darkness started to come back, offering me a place of pain free sleep, and I almost accepted. Instead, I screamed, or, I tried to, it came out as a moan. But it was enough. The tiniest of motions-opening my mouth, breathing, moving at all- sent a new, different kind of pain screaming through me.

It cut through me like a knife, slicing through the dull fog of my mind. The bright light of the world resolved itself into defined shapes, sharp lines.

I was awake.

And, I was afraid. The light...I realized it was the sun, blazing through the haze of acid gray smoke. It hurt to squint, it hurt even more to look away.

Beneath me, the ground felt hard, uneven. Small, sharp objects dug themselves into my skin. Somehow, they made everything real. I was afraid of floating off into the darkness again, and they kept me awake.

I couldn't turn my head, but I moved my eyes back, and forth. Nothing, nothing but pitted gray cement, smoke, and blue sky.

I saw motion out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head-which hurt like everything- to see a mere silhouette, his, or her face hidden against the sun.

he/she approached slowly, as if I would strike at any given second, I couldn't even move. let alone jump somebody. As he/she got closer, my terror grew, and I don't know why.

RUN! My subconscious yelled inside my head, I desperately wanted to, I wanted to run, and get as far away as possible, but I couldn't. The silhouette kept getting closer, and the face kept getting more and more visible, it was definitely a man.

He kept approaching, getting closer by the minute, and then, sirens could be heard, and he ran off. I never saw his face.

...

Now, people were surrounding me. The men from the ambulance lifted me up, and put me on a soft surface. I felt myself being lifted, and then laid in the back of the ambulance.

One of the men checked my pulse, shined a flashlight in my eyes, in all reality, the poking and prodding was getting rather annoying, and it was just making the pain worse.

A mask was placed on my face, and it scared me as the plastic covered my mouth, but my next breath was clean, and fresh, so I relaxed a little.'

I felt straps being pulled around me. Trapped again! "No!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper, and the straps were clicked shut.

"SHH, it's going to be all right. Can you tell me your name?"

Of course I can, it's..... It's. But where there should have been a name, there was nothing. I can't remember!

**Wow, this is one of my longer chapters. Don't worry, she will remember about Mitchie soon. **

**The next chapter will mostly be flashbacks of Mitchies six months that she remembered. :D**

**Please review. **

**-Brittany-  
**


	6. pretty in pink

**HEY GIRL HEY!! There will be a new person in this book!! Her name is Meghan. She will play a large role in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I don't own Meghan, mmg1195 owns herself. :D**

**

* * *

**

Nates POV

The doctor led us into a room, and lying on the bed was Jason. "Hey guys, how are you on this particular interesting day?" Oh Gosh! He even sounds smarter!

"The doctor was joking right? Y-you're not smart a-are you?" I asked, taking a few wary steps forward. "I don't fully understand what you mean. I feel exactly the same. I'm bored, let's do some math equations." He said, causing me and Shane to gasp.

"I n-n I need some a-air." I said, backing out of the room. When Jason, and Shane were out of sight, I ran full speed out of the hospital.

"Slow down son, this is a hospital!" A doctor yelled, but I kept on going. What is it with old guys, and calling guys younger than them son? I'm not his son.

Once I reached the sidewalk, I slowed into a walk, looking up at the blue sky above me. I kept looking up, not noticing the girl I was walking straight at.

"OOF, oh, I'm so sorry." The girl, and I said at the exact same time. "No it was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going." We both said at the same time again. "Here, let me help you." I said, holding out my hand for her to pull herself up.

When she was fully stood up, I drank in the girl before me: shiny, wavy, dark brown hair, around 5'6" 5'7", probably 13 or 14, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. **(A/N: Don't get any ideas mmg1195, this is in Nates POV LOL. JK :D)**

"H-hi, I'm Jason- I mean Shane- I mean Nate. I'm Nate, Nate Willows." I said, shaking her hand rapidly. "I'm Martin, I mean Meghan, Meghan Martin." She said, the blood rushing to her cheeks, which-in my opinion- made her even more beautiful. (;D)

We both looked down to see that we were still shaking hands. "S-sorry." I said, dropping her hand a little to fast, for a expression of sadness crossed her face.

"I-I didn't mean it that way." I said, taking her hand and shaking it again, oh yeah, you're the man Nate. "It's OK." She said, giggling lightly, it sounded like bells.

"So, do you come here often?" I asked, before realizing that we were in front of the hospital. "No, I try not to. You look familiar, have I met you before?"

"UH, I'm part of the band Connect Three." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Oh yeah! I've heard of you." She said, then blushed furiously. "Why were you at the hospital?" She asked, shuffling her feet.

"A Friend of Shanes had lost her memory, and she collapsed at the camp we were going to, so we brought her up here. Now she's been kidnapped, and Jason is smart, and I think I'm going crazy." I said really fast, pulling on my hair.

"OK, I should go." She said, taking a few steps back. "No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, please stay, I need someone normal to talk to." I said, pleading with my mouth, and eyes.

"OK, I'll stay." She said, not looking me in the eyes. "Great, how about we go get a coffee?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulder.

**Mitchies POV**

When I opened my eyes, the pain was still there. The room I was in, was all white. I looked up and saw a bag of pink liquid, dripping into a tube, and that tube ran down, and sent the liquid into my arm.

Run, get away from here. My mind yelled at me, and I tried to listen, but I was still strapped down. I opened my mouth, expecting nothing to come out-like in my dreams- but instead, I screamed, and I kept screaming.

Soon, three men in white coats came running into the room. Two held me down, while he other one pulled a syringe out, and quickly stuck it into my arm.

"Why are-" I started, but then the question was no longer important, it was much better to just stare at the pink liquid dripping into me. Drip, drip, and soon, the darkness was back.

* * *

**Can you believe how fast these chapters go up? I know this chapter was short,**

**but I needed to get Meghan in the story. :D**

**Hope you liked it, please review.**

**Brittany.**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	7. Crazed twins, and adult diapers

**Here's chapter 7!! WOO-HOO!! Yay!! Ok, yeah I'm done, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Mitchies POV**

**"**Do you understand where you are?" The doctor asked, after removing the straps that bound my wrists. "I'm in a hospital, I was in an explosion." I said, as the doctor wrote something down on his clip board. "OK Jane, I'll be right back." He said, waking off. They all called me Jane, Jane Doe, it just didn't sound right.

I looked over, and noticed he had left his clipboard. One little peek couldn't hurt. Could it? Found: A girl, age 16, unconscious, unharmed, unidentified. Lost:Everything. D.O.B: Unknown. Name: Doe, Jane. There it was, Jane Doe once again. It just didn't sound right.

And then, something popped into my head, I don't know where it came from, but I just needed to say it out loud. "Mitchie." I whispered, the name sounded so familiar. I laid, the clipboard back down, as I pondered the new memory.

"Mitchie." I t sounded right, like the word escaped my lips often. "Mitchie."

"What?" Dr. Conner asked, walking back into the room. "Call me Mitchie. I don't know why, but that just sounds right." I said, as Dr. Conner smiled. "Mitchie.... It suits you." He said, cocking his head to the side, as if seeing me for the first time.

"I know."

**Nates POV**

"Wow, you were discovered in a barber shop when you were two?" Meghan asked, as she sipped on her cappuccino. "Yep, and I was on Broadway until I was 11, that year I went to a place called Camp Rock. There I met two guys: Shane Gray, Mr. Cool. And Jason Notsobright, Mr. Out There." I said, causing Meghan to chuckle.

Meghan had warmed up to me, you know, I never understood the full saying of warmed up to me. How can someone warm up to you. I mean, were they cold? Look at me, I talk about a girl, then I start talking about hot, and cold.

**RING RING!!** (A/N: Wow! That was dramatic! LOL) "Hold on one second... Hello?.. Hey Mike."Who's Mike? I thought to myself, as jealousy boiled up inside of me. "You're starving huh? You just ate an hour and a half ago, how can you be starving? Look in the fridge... Look in the cabinets... OK, OK, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist." She said, hanging up her phone.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. My twin brother Michael is apparently starving, there's nothing edible made up in the house, and he burns water so, I'm gonna have to go feed him. Here's my cell number, call me if you want to talk sometime." She said, handing me a piece of paper, and walking off.

"Whoa!" I said, looking down at the paper, as if it had grew wings. "I got a girls phone number, and not because she was a fan!! WOO-HOO!!" I yelled, jumping up onto the table, and doing the 'Thriller' dance. "Get off the table, or I'm calling security." The cashier yelled, obviously not recognizing me.

"You obviously don't recognize me, so I'll let that one slide." I spoke my thoughts out loud, jumping from the table so she could see me. Wow, I'm being really self-centered, but I can't help it, I'm HAPPY!! "Nate Willows? Do you want to get back on the table, and dance again?" She asked, her eyes getting wider, and wider.

"No, no, it's OK. I have to go see how my friend is doing anyway." I said, walking out.

**Mitchies POV**

"I don't understand, I remember how to walk, and talk. I know that you're a doctor, that's a television, that's a cup, and that's a spoon. So why can't I remember anything about myself?" I asked, as Dr. Conner sat down beside me.

"The memory is a funny thing. Your brain stores it's memories in a lot of different ways. There's procedural memory-that's how your body remembers to do things, like walk, and talk, or even ride a bike. There's semantic memory-that's names of things. Facts, it's how you know who the president is, and that dogs have four legs, and a tail. And then there's episodic memory. In which your brain stores in an entirely different way. It's how you know yourself-all the things that have happened to you, who you love, what you fear, it's all the things that make you who you are." He said, causing me to think about the strange silhouette I had seen in the explosion.

"All the things I can not remember, beside my name, or nickname, whatever it is." I said, hanging my head. "Hey be happy that you remembered that, a lot of people in your situation don't start remembering things for months." He said, patting me on the head, and walking out the door.

**Shanes POV**

"Look at the bird. If only I had a birdhouse, so he would have a home." Jason said, being his normal self again. Jason was still an idiot when it came to the world around him, but when it came to school, and all that nonsense, he was a genius.

"Dudes, guess what?!" Nate yelled, running into the room. "Aliens are taking over the world, and we all have to wear diapers from now on." Jason said, as Nate ran forward, and hugged him.

"Jason, you're back! But no, that's not it. I have a girls phone number, not a fans phone number, a friends phone number. In your face." he said, waving the slip of paper in my face.

"Wait, so aliens aren't taking over the planet, and we don't have to wear diapers?" Jason asked, a panicked expression on his face. "Uh, no." I said, amazed at how he was supposedly smart.

"Aw man, I spent 100 dollars on adult diapers for nothing!" Jason yelled, punching his bed. "Yeah, we got to go." Me, and Nate said at the same time. Backing out of the hospital.

* * *

OK, here's chapter 7. Hope you liked it.

Please review.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

-Brittany-


	8. My favorite noodle!

**For all the people reading this, I want to remind you. Whenever it's Mitchies POV, it's a flashback to how she arrived at Camp Rock.**

**

* * *

**********

Mitchies POV

**"**You're sending me away? But you haven't fixed me yet." I said, as Dr. Conner unhooked my IV. "We've done all we can, your memory should come back momentarily." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"B-but what if it doesn't come back." I said, as he pulled out the clothes I was wearing when they found me: A pink ballerina shirt(one size to small), and ripped jeans(2 sizes to big)

"If you start having hallucinations, or anything. Call my pager." He said, purposely ignoring my question. Hallucinations huh? I wonder if I should tell him about the music I've been hearing in my head.

"You'll be going to Heavers school for juvenile delinquents."

"Juvenile delinquents? Why not an orphanage?" I asked, what did I do to be put in a juvenile school?

"It was the only one that had a spot open." He said, looking down, before his bright smile appeared back on his face.

..............................................................................................................

"Freak." A girl said, shoving by me, and knocking me down. "Sam can be quite a jerk sometimes." A boy said, holding out his hand to help me up. "I take the girl that called me freak is Sam?" I asked, as I pulled myself up, with his help. "Yup, that was her." He said. "I'm Ryan, Ryan Dewman." He said, holding out his hand. "Mitchie." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Mitchie what?" He asked, as we walked down the hall. "I don't know." I said, earning a confused look from Ryan. I quickly explained my story to him, and when I was finished, his mouth was sagging to the floor.

"You lost your memory? WHOA, you're so lucky."

"How am I lucky?"

"You don't remember your past. I remember mine, and it's horrible. The only reason I'm in here is because my father hated me." He said, hanging his head. "Man, that sounds like it sucks." I said, patting him on the shoulder. "I don't need you sympathy." He shouted, walking off.

"Well, if it isn't the girl that lost her memory." Said the wicked witch herself-Sam-. "What do you want?" I asked, standing up. I'd watch out if I were you, I wanted to say. But another voice said, no, not now, later.

"I want you out of here." She said, as I stared at the scar on her neck. "Yeah, and I want you to leave me alone, but you don't always get what you want." I said, earning a slap to the face.

"You better watch it." She said, getting dangerously close to my face. "No, you better watch it." I said, hitting the water fountain just right, and the water covered the front of her jeans. How did I do that? I wanted to apologize, and go curl up in a corner. But, something was stopping me.

"You're going to die for that." She said, turning and walking off. "Hey look, Sam peed her pants!" I yelled unconsciously, as everyone turned to stare at Sam.

"You do realize she's going to murder you, for real right?" Ryan asked from behind me, causing me to jump. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Yeah, I know I'm in trouble, but, it's like I couldn't stop my self, I don't know what was going on." I said, thinking about that scar.

"H-how did Sam get that freaky scar on her neck?" I asked, as Ryan raised his eyebrows at me. "No-one really knows. Some say, she was abused by her father, and he tried to kill her. Some say she was kidnapped, and the kidnapper tried to kill her, and then some say she just got into a big fight. It's probably the third option."

**Meghans POV (shocking isn't it?)**

When I got home, the house was trashed. "Michael, what did you do?" I yelled for my fraternal twin brother. What, did you think we were identical or something?

"Hey sis." Michael said, walking in, and wrapping his arms around me. "OK, cut the crap. What the heck did you do?" I asked, gesturing to the house. "I told you, I was starving." He said, looking down.

"So? Why did you rip up the family room? The food's in the kitchen." I said, pointing to said kitchen. "I know, I was just seeing if there was anything in here that was eatable." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"EW, I'll never understand you, and your personal hygiene. Plus, it's edible, not eatable. I'll go make you some macaroni and cheese, while you clean up this mess." I said, causing him to do a girly clap. "Yay, mac and cheese, my favorite noodle." He said, plopping down on the couch.

"Uh uh, no mac and cheese until you clean up this room." I said, walking into the kitchen. "Aw, buzzkill!" He yelled, and I soon heard the sound of shuffling papers.

"Boys." I muttered under my breath, pulling the box of macaroni out of the fridge.

...5 minutes later....

"OK, I'm done." He said, running into the kitchen. "No way, it's been like five minutes. there's no possible way you got it finished." I said, walking into the family room. It was sparkly clean!! "Wow, I'm impress- wait." I said, walking over to something that hadn't been there before.

"Michael, pushing everything into a corner, and covering it up with a blankey, does not count as cleaning the room. Actually clean it, or no mac and cheese." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"But come on. Macaroni is my weakness, and cleaning, actual cleaning. My worst fear." He said, shuddering. "Not my problem." I said walking off.

* * *

**Will Michael get his glorious mac and cheese? Or will he be starved?**

**Review, and you might just find out. :D  
**


	9. Go Boom!

**Meghans POV**

I walked into the living room-holding the pot of macaroni-to find Michael asleep. "Michael Martin!" I yelled, causing him to jump up. "I didn't do it!" He yelled, his eyes still closed. "You're right, you didn't do it. Get to work." I said, placing a hand on my hip.. "But, I hate cleaning." He said in a whiny voice.

"OK, but I'd hate to see all of this yummy mac and cheese go to waste." I said, waving the bowl in front of his face. "Oh, it smells so good." He said, closing his eyes, and smiling like an idiot.

"Open your mouth." I said, holding up the spoon, he did as he was told, and I popped a single noodle into his mouth. "OK, I fed you. You can have the rest when you're done cleaning this room." I said, turning away.

"You're so evil!" He yelled, before I heard him actually cleaning up.

**Mitchies POV**

_I was standing in a field, but not one of those fields you see in the movies, no, this one was the exact opposite. In this field, you didn't get that feeling of happiness washing over you, I was filled with fear, and instead of running, and having some random boy beside me, laughing with each other. I was running, screaming, trying to get as far away as I could from what was chasing me. It was merely a silhouette, the same silhouette I'd seen in the explosion._

_I tripped, and he loomed closer, standing over me. The sun was shining right behind him, and I still couldn't see him. The only clear thing about him I could see was his shoes, black, with pure golden laces. And that made me even more frightened, they looked so familiar. "You are doing well, X23495." He said. X23495? That sounds familar as well, is it a code?_

_"Mitchie, Mitchie." Ryan ran into the field, pulling me up._

"Mitchie, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Ryan standing over me. "Good, you're up. I was starting to think you had blacked out." He said, helping me up. "W-what happened?" I asked, placing a hand on my head, apparently I had fallen.

"You fell asleep at the table, and started screaming, and you fell. Are you OK?" He asked, as I sat down. "Yeah, do you know where I could find a phone?" I asked, earning a quizzical look from Ryan.

"Yeah, there's a phone in the principals office, he'll let you use it only if it's an emergency. "Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder, already running out of the cafeteria.

"Principal Carson, can I use your phone?" I asked, barging into his office. "Is it an emergency?"

"Yes, it's important, I have to call ." I said, as he handed me the phone. "What was that number?" I thought aloud, before remembering the number.

(A/N: I know I said this was the number for his pager, but let's pretend it went to his phone by mistake OK. :D) "Hello, this is Dr. Conner. Who may I ask is calling?" Dr. Conners voice came over the phone.

"Dr. Conner, it's Mitchie. I remembered something." I said excitedly. "What did you remember?" He asked, as shuffling paper was heard in the background. I don't know what it means, but, X23495, it sounds so familiar, but I don't know where I've heard it before. And a man, a man with black shoes with pure gold laces." I said, as the typing of a keyboard was soon heard.

"X23495? It says here that in some underground city, instead of actual names, they have numbers and letters, the girls start with X, and the boys start with Z." He said, much to my surprise.

"An underground city? You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not."

"Well then where did I get Mitchie from?" I wondered aloud, as the principal sighed in annoyance. "Sorry, I have to go." I said, hanging up. "What was that about an underground city?" Ryan asked, causing me to jump.

"Ryan, you are going to have to stop sneaking up on me." I said, ignoring his question, and shooting him a look that said "not in front of the principal."

"Mr. Dewman, and Mr.s Doe, please take your conversation elsewhere." The principal said, pulling something out of a file cabinet. (A/N: Mitchie Doe, how weird does that sound?)

"Yes principal Carson." I said, grabbing Ryans arm, and dragging him out of the room.

**Meghans POV**

Since he's working so hard, I decided to make him another batch, he deserves it. _Ring Ring! _"Hello?" I asked, placing my hand over my heart, for I was just scared to death.

"Hey Meghan, it's Nate." A beautiful said on the other line. "H-hi Nate." I said, even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was smiling. "How's Jason doing?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Better, freaking me out to no end, but better." He said, chuckling lightly. "I finished cleaning Meg." Michael said, walking into the kitchen. "Who're you talking to?" He asked, pointing to my cell phone.

"Nate Willows." I said, earning a "yeah right" look from Michael. "Yeah, and I'm Nick Jonas." He said, taking the phone from me. "Who are you, and why are you talking to my little sister?"

"I am two minutes older then you, I'm not your little sister!" I yelled taking the phone from him. "Sorry about that... Mike, do you smell something burning?" I asked, as Michaels eyes widened, and he pointed towards the stove. OH NO! The macaroni.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said, as the fire ingulfed the stove. "Michael, we have to get out of here, it's going to blow up!!" I yelled, grabbing his arm, and pulling him out of the house.

"Meghan, what's wrong?" Nate yelled over the phone, sounding seriously scared. "I forgot i was cooking, and the stove set on fire." I yelled, out of breath. "Nate, Nate, are you there?" I asked, but all I heard was a dial tone. "What a great friend."

"BOOM!!!!!!" (A/N: How dramatic of me. LOL:D) The house went up in flames, and I felt immense heat cover me. The sound of squealing tires in the distance was heard, and I heard Nate yelling my name.

"Michael?" I muttered, my voice sounding hoarse. "Michael?" I said a little louder, trying to find my brother through the curtain of smoke surrounding me.

"AAHH!!" Came a sickly scream, that no-one ever wants to hear from their brother.

* * *

**OOOH YEAH!! Hope you liked it, review, and you'll find out if Michael's OK!! :D**


	10. First kiss

**We finally got to chapter 10, and no-one is even dead!! Yay! Hope you like it. :D Sorry I couldn't update last night, my little sister took the computer from me. Sorry for the wait, I had to take my little sister to Burger King.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Meghans POV**

"Michael, where are you?" I asked, turning my body, so I could crawl over to him. "Over here, aah!" He screamed, as Nate ran up behind me. "Are you OK?" He asked, getting down, and crawling beside me. (A/N: Isn't he a great friend)

"Me? I'm fine, I'm not so sure about Michael." I said, as said brother screamed in pain once again. "Michael where are you." Nate yelled, since my voice could barely get above a whisper. "Michael!" He yelled, even louder. All that singing over thousands of screaming girls must have paid off.

"Who the heck are you?" Michael asked, wincing in pain a little. "I'm Nate Willows, your sisters boyfrien- I mean friend, I'm your sisters friend." Nate said, looking disappointed.

Michael soon came into view, and the sight made me sick to my stomach. Half of him was buried under rubble, and such. And his legs, his legs were buried under the fridge, obviously broken.

Other then that, he had a large deep gash across his forehead, his arm was bent in an odd angle, and he had a giant knot on the top of his head, but that's all I could see, there's no telling how bad his internal injuries are.

"Michael, I'm going to lift as much of this rubble off of you, but I won't be able to get the fridge off myself, I'll have to wait until the cops get here." Nate said, coughing violently from all the smoke entering his lungs.

"Wait, I didn't call the cops!" I said, as Michael gave me a scared look. "Don't worry, the explosion was big enough, I could see the flames before I even drove past the police station." Nate said, pulling some of the junk off of Michael.

"You drove? B-but you're only 14, you can't drive yet. Where did you even get a car?" I asked, as Nate purposely averted his gaze, not looking me in the eyes.

"I have a permit, and I kind of stole the car from some old lady at the hospital." Nate said, sheepishly, as a blush crept up his cheeks. "You stole a car? And from an old lady?" I asked.

"I was worried about you, and I acted on a whim, I didn't want you hurt, I care about you." He said, pushing my hair out of my eyes. (A/N: AWW!)

"Nate we've known each other for a day, not even a whole day, just a few hours." I said, coughing from the smoke. "I know, but I felt a connection when I first saw you." He said, smiling at me.

"Aww, we need a camera, this is a hallmark moment. Now, could you please get me out of here." Michael said, as both me and Nate started working again. "Sorry." We mumbled at the same time.

We then heard a dreaded sound. "What was that?" Michael asked, his voice quivering n fear. "I think something else in the house just blew up." I said, as the flames started raging, and grew larger.

"Meghan get out of here!" Nate yelled, as he dug even faster. "No, I'm not leaving either of you." I said, digging as well. "Run! I'll be fine, I don't want you hurt." Nate said, pulling me forward, and kissing me firmly on the lips.

Right when I started to respond, he pulled back. "Go, please. I don't want you hurt." He said, turning away from me. "Fine, I'll go." I said, crawling in the direction I hope the road was in.

I could soon see the road, and saw that we were surrounded by firemen. "Are you OK miss?" One of the firemen asked, lifting me up. "Y-yes, m-my brother, and N-Nate Willows is s-still in there." I said, coughing as the clean air filled my lungs.

"OK, we have to people still in there, and this girl needs some oxygen." He said, handing me to a paramedic. "Every thing's going to be OK." He said, placing a mask over my face.

**Mitchies POV**

Besides Ryan, I've made no friends. I've made plenty of enemies though: Ken, Jared, Bill, Tom, George, but Sam has to be the worst. She's their leader, and she's Satan in disguise. You have no idea how many times I've stared at her for countless minutes, trying to find her horns.

Everyday I try to get time to myself. I'll stand outside in the freezing weather, and just watch the fog of my breath get carried away in the wind.

That's what I was doing right now, at least, I was, until I heard a commotion from behind me. I turned to see a group of people, standing in a circle, as Sam beat up someone in the center of said circle. But that someone wasn't just anybody, it was Ryan, and when I saw blood pouring from his nose, I felt enraged, I wanted to kill Sam.

I walked forward, and broke through the circle, jumping in the way right in time to take the punch instead of Ryan. "Well well well, if it isn't the girl without a past." Sam said, using her nick-name for me.

"Mitchie, leave." Ryan said, getting in front of me. "No, Sam is going to kill you." I said, moving him, and placing him in back of me. "AW, little Ryan has to have his girlfriend fight his battles for him? How sweet." Sam said, pulling something out of her pocket. I couldn't see what it was, until I could see it glinting in the sunlight. A knife!

I gasped as Sam raised the knife, and brought in down towards me. I couldn't stop Sam, and I most definitely couldn't stop a knife. The knife was a centimeter from my neck, when someone screamed, but it wasn't me.

It was Sam, she flew back in the air about 17 feet, and landed with a sickening crack on the basketball court. I could hear her breathing raggedly, before no sound escaped her at all.

"I-I didn't even touch her." I said, backing up. I turned to look at everyone, but they just backed up, afraid I would do the same to them. Even Ryan looked afraid of me.

**Meghans POV**

Nate walked out, since he hadn't been in there as long. But Michael, they had to carry Michael out. "Are you both going to ride in the ambulance with him?" The paramedic asked, gesturing to Michael, who now lies on a stretcher.

"Yeah, we will." Nate said, circling his hand around mine, sending chills up my spine.

.......At the hospital........

"We checked him over, and it seems he had a fractured rib, broken arm, both legs broken, and a small concussion. He will have to go under a small surgery so all the bones will heal properly, but other then that, he'll be just fine." The doctor said, much to my relief.

"While we're waiting, would you like to meet Shane, and Jason?" Nate asked, still holding my hand. "Sounds like fun." I said, as we walked down the hall, hand in hand. (A/N: AWW so romantical! :D)

**Shanes POV**

Jason had forced me into playing patty-cake with him, so embarrassing. The doctor said he was smart, beside saying a few big words, and being better in math, he's still retarded.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Meghan." Nate said, walking into the room, holding hands with a pretty brunette. "Hi, I'm Shane." I said, shaking her hand, as she blushed.

"Hi I'm Jason!!" Jason said, shaking her hand rapidly. "Dude, don't scare her off." Nate whispered, causing Meghan to laugh. "So Meghan, do you have a last name?" I asked, as she and Nate sat side by side on the couch. (This was a big hospital room)

"Martin." She said, showing her pearly whites in a smile. "Jason, shouldn't you be out of the hospital by now? I mean, you only got hit in the head, you'd be better by now." Nate asked.

"Oh Nate, don't get him started." I said, placing a hand on my forehead.

"I like it here, the bed is soft, no-one calls me stupid, they talk in words I understand. I will STAY HERE AS LONG AS I LIKE!!" He said, his voice rising with every word.

"OK, geez man, I was just asking." Nate said, as Meghan laughed.

**Nates POV**

Meghan had become good friends with Shane and Jason, but it was getting a little crowded in there with all the doctors, and what-not, so we decided to go for a walk.

"This is where we first met." Meghan said, pointing to the sidewalk, where I had knocked her down. "Yes, great memory." I said, laughing. "Oh, look, the puppy's hurt." She said, gesturing to a dog limping across the road

"AW, come here." She said, going and picking him up. "Hi there little guy, are you OK?" She asked, as she walked back towards me.

I heard the sound of squealing tires, and turned my head to see a car sliding right towards Meghan! "Meghan NOO!!" I yelled, as she turned her head to see the car...

* * *

**I know you hate me right now. I'll update as fast as I can. :D**

**Please review.**

**-Brittany-  
**


	11. sick author, PLEASE READ!

**I didn't want you to think I decided to just stop updating, so I thought I'd write this.**

** I won't be able to update today,** **for I'm sick.** **But, as soon as I'm feeling better,**

**I will put up the next chapter. I kept telling myself that I wouldn't put up any authors notes,**

**and dissappoint the people reading, as they thought it was a chapter. But I'm ill and I'm lucky **

**my mom let me put this up. I can't even talk!! And for me, that's horrible! I hope you are all**

**well, and that you have a great day.**

**Lots and Lots of Love,**

**Brittany.  
**


	12. Stupid cookie cutter popstar Chapter 11

**Hey!! I've made a miraculous recovery. I guess my mom forcing 4 different medicines down my throat worked!! :D What can I say? Tough love. Onto chapter 11!! :D And thanks all of you who left a review, wishing me to get better.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nates POV**

I quickly ran, and pushed her out of the way, and the car missed us by inches. "Oh. My. Gosh. I-is the puppy OK?" Meghan asked, looking for said puppy.

"You were nearly hit by a car, and you're worried about the dang dog?!" I asked, before I realized where my hand was lying. "UH, sorry!" I said, quickly removing my hand.

"Nate. Could you get off of me?" She asked, sounding out of breath. "Oh, yeah, sorry." I said, getting up, and helping her up as well. "It's OK- there's the puppy! Are you OK?" She asked, walking past me to go pick up the puppy, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

"We're just now boyfriend and girlfriend, and my biggest amount of competition is a dog?" I mumbled to myself, as Meghan walked over with the little poodle.

"His name will be fluffy, and fluffy shall be mine!" She said, holding said fluffy closer to her.

**Mitchies POV**

"I-I didn't even touch her." I said, as Ryan walked beside me. Once I had assured I wouldn't hurt him, he wasn't afraid any more. "I know, you've only said that one billion times." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Even if I did touch her, I never could've thrown her that far!" I said, as he sighed. "I know, you've said that one billion times as well." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, today is a good day though. Today is the day Mr.s Bags, leaves, and Mr.s Torres takes her place." Ryan said, I'd heard about Mr.s Torres, they say she is really nice.

"You must be Mitchie." A motherly voice said from behind me. "Uh, hello, are you Mr.s Torres?" I asked, looking the brown-haired woman up and down.

"Yes that's me." She said, walking beside me now....

**(A/N: Yay! We are officially caught up with Mitchie now. The next part in her POV will be when she wakes up, after being kidnapped. I hope this isn't to confusing. If it is,PM me, and I'll explain.)**

**Jasons POV**

"Son, you're fine. We have to release you." The evil doctor said, trying to pull me up. "No! No! I don't wanna leave." I said, whining. "We have to make room for other patients, you're gonna have to leave." He said, as I struggled more.

"Mr. Gray, could you please get your friend to leave." Doctor evil said, as Shane walked in. "Jason, if you come with me, I'll buy you a birdhouse." Shane said, yay!! I knew he'd give in eventually. "OK, I'll leave." I said, getting up, and hugging Shane tightly.

"Dude, I can't breath." He said, and as I pulled back, I noticed he had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, as I wiped one of the tears away. "Nothing, it's not important." Shane said, looking away.

"Dude, I've known you for nearly 4 years. What's wrong?" I asked, more firmly this time. "I-I just miss Mitchie, and the police don't have any leads as to where she is at all. I just want her back." He said, as even more tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, and everything will be OK." I said, wrapping my arms around him in a brotherly he'd calmed down, we went back to my house, I told him the birdhouse could wait, his problem was more important to me. (A/N: Aw, isn't Jason as great friend.)

"It's just, I felt more for her then I've ever felt before. And she didn't think of me as a stupid cookie cutter pop star. She thought of me as a person." He said, lying down on the couch.

"I know, I promise you Shane, I will not rest until I get Mitchie back to you. You'll be happy again." I said, rubbing his back.

**Mitchies POV. (A/N: This is when Mitchie wakes up, and discovers she's not in her hospital bed.)**

I woke up to cold metal pressed against my back, and I was tied to said metal. "W-Where am I?" I muttered, as the late evnts came rushing back to me. "Shane? Mr.s Torres? Jason? Nate?" I asked, my voice growing more quiet with every name. "Mitchie?" I A familiar voice asked. "Ryan?" I asked, turning my head, to see him tied to a metal bed.

"Hey, man I haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?" He asked, struggling with the ropes that bound him to the table.

"I'm, fine. But, Ryan, how did you get here?" I asked, indicating to the dusty room we were in.

"I don't know. I remember just eating lunch, and minding my own business, and then I was hit on the head with something, and wen I opened my eyes, I was here. How did you get here?" He asked, turning his head to see me.

"I was in the hospital, and this guy came in through the window, and stuck me with some needle, knocking me unconscious, and when I woke up, I was here." I said, as all the lights went off, leaving Ryan and I with mere darkness.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but I'm not completely well yet, so I thought I'd stop here. I hope you liked it.**

**Also, I want to hear your ideas, what do you think should happen in the next chapter?? Leave your idea in a review, and it might **

**just be in the next chapter. :D**

**Please review. Also, I'm going to do sort of what starsnuffers did, I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews.  
**


	13. Pparents?

**Sorry it took so long for the update, and I'm sorry that the last chap was kind of crappy. I did that with my last book, and I refuse to do it with this one. I want every chapter to be good, so I've been working hard on this, I just had no ideas for this chapter, my mind just went blank. But, I hope you like this. :D And I know I haven't got 5 reviews yet, but the last chapter was crappy so I'm going to go ahead and update!!  
I'll Shut up now.**

**

* * *

**

**Meghans POV **

"The surgery went just fine, and at this rate, he'll be out of the hospital within three days." The doctor said, as he led me and Nate down the hall to where Michael was.

"Nate, I just remembered! Where will we live? The house is gone, mom and dad don't even know yet. Their on a second honeymoon in Hawaii." I said, as Fluffy whimpered.

"Don't worry, you and your brother can stay with me. My mother had bought a new house when Connect 3 started getting big, and we have like five guest rooms." Nate said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Really, you would do that for me?" I asked, looking at him in shock. "Of course I would do that." He said, kissing the top of my head.

**Mitchies POV**

"Hello?" I asked, my voice filled with fear. "Hello X23495." A deep voice said, it was so familiar, it sent chills up and down my spine. "AW, you don't remember me?" The voice asked, coming closer, and closer.

I could feel something rushing through my body, filling me up. Was it anger? Fear? Well, I'm not sure what it was, but I know I suddenly felt stronger.

I pulled my wrist forward quickly, and broke the bonds that bound me. (A/N: Well, if that didn't sound weird.) "Uh uh uh!! That's cheating Michelle." A different voice-a motherly voice-said, she sounds familiar as well.

"W-who are you?" I asked, breaking free my other wrist, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. "You don't remember me? See, I told you not to be so hard on the explosion, she doesn't remember her own mother." The woman said, hitting the man.

"I know, I'm sorry, she was just to strong, if I made her forget everything, it would be safer." He said, as the lights slowly came back on. "Who are you people? And why does one of you call me X23495, and the other Michelle?" I asked, walking closer to them.

"Mitchie, we're your parents, your name is Michelle, but your father's a scientist, and studies that underground city, so he calls you X23495." The woman said, coming forward, and wrapping her arms around me.

"Uh, OK, I'll bite. But why is Ryan here?" I asked, pointing to said Ryan, who was looking at us all in shock. "We wanted you to have someone you knew here, and that Shane boy was nowhere to be found, so we chose Ryan." She said, wrapping her arms around me even tighter.

"So, you're really my p-parents?" I asked, my voice cracking lightly at the unfamiliarity of the word.

"Yes sweetie, I'm your mom-Stacey- and this is your father-Michael-, and your last name is Russo."(A/N: What? It's all I could think of.) She said, as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

**Jasons POV**

"Shane would you like some-" I started, but stopped when I realized he was asleep. "Aw, Shaney Shane cried himself to sleep." I whispered, pulling the blanket off of the back of the couch, and laying it over him.

"Jason." He said, I gasped, thinking I had woke him up, but soon realized he was sleep-talking. "Jason, you're the best big brother ever, I love yoouu." He said, rolling over. "I love you to." I said, as tears sprung up to my eyes, he thought of me as his big brother, and that made me want to find Mitchie even more.

I quickly heard the door open and close, as my mom walked in. "Hi hone-Jason why are you crying?" She asked, dropping the groceries from her hands, and walking up to me. "Shane, he was sleep-talking, he said I was the best big brother ever, and that he loves me." I said, as mom wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, I know how much you wanted a little brother." She said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Well, now I've got one." I said, smiling through my tears. "Yes you do. Now, tell me what happened at the Camp." She said, sitting down in the chair, as I sat down on the love seat.

I quickly told her everything that happened over the last few days, everything except the fact that Mitchie was an alien, I thought it best if I left that out.

"She was kidnapped?" Mom asked, placing a hand on her heart. "Yeah, and Shane's really beating himself up about it." I said, looking over at Shane, who looked peaceful for the first time in days.

"Well, he should know it isn't his fault. There was nothing he could do." She said, going over, and brushing Shanes bangs from his eyes. "I know, and-mom, if the police get any leads at all. I promised myself I'd be the one to find Mitchie, for Shane." I said, looking down.

"Sweetie, I know you want to do this for Shane, but I don't want you in danger." Mom said, sitting on her knees in front of me.

"I know, but, I just feel so helpless. I want to do something useful for once in my life." I said, not looking my mother in the eyes. "You look at me, almost everyday you get up on stage, and play your heart out, so many of those girls love you, and you've made their world a better place. Don't you try to tell me you;ve never done anything useful." She said, grabbing my chin, and forcing me to look at her.

"I guess I never thought of it that way." I said, wrapping my arms around her, and lying my head on her shoulder.

* * *

**OK, I hope this chapter was better then the last, I worked really hard on this.**

**So, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Which one, come on, even a smiley face will do! :D  
**


	14. Special agent 713!

**Once again, sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter!!! I also read over the book, and realized that I named Mitchies 'father' the same thing as Meghans brother!! LOL  
**

**

* * *

**

**Jasons POV**

After talking to my mom some more, I walked up to my room. "I wish I could tell people what I really do. I'm tired of doing the stupid act all the time." I said, flipping the switch, which opened the compartment in my wall. "Good morning Jason. How are you today?" My computer asked, as I sat down in the chair.

"I'm fine. How are you C.A.R.L.?"(**C**omputerized. **A**ndroid.** R**ealistic.** L**ink.) I asked, pulling out the keyboard. "I'm fine thank you for asking. What can I help you with today?" He asked, as the screens turned on.

"See if you can get the locator on Mitchie to start up." I said, hoping that I'd find her-for Shanes sake. "I'm sorry sir." C.A.R.L. replied after a few minutes. "I can't find Mitchie." He said, his voice sounding sad.

"That's OK, you know what, I'll be right back. I have to check on something." I said, closing out of the screens, and walking out. "Very good sir." He said, as the compartment closed up.

"Mom, I'll be right back, I like, have to check on something at the hospital." I said, putting on that annoying, stupid voice. "OK, be careful." She said, kissing my cheek. "I will." I yelled over my shoulder, going to the garage.

When I walked in the garage, I saw the ugly, beat up old car, that mom drives. And-after taking a quick look around-I pulled a wrench on the wall-which was really a lever-and the car sunk into the ground, a silver sports car taking its place.

"That's more like it." I said, getting into the car. Before leaving, I put on my black sunglasses to make it look even better, and drove to the hospital.

**Shanes POV**

When I opend my eyes, I saw that I was still at Jasons house. "Hey Ms. Notsobright." I said sleepily, sitting up. "Hey Shane. You know I told you to call me mom." She said, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, I know. Where's Jason?" I asked, looking to see that he indeed wasn't there. "He said he had to check on something at the hospital." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, OK." I said, sensing something was off.

**Nates POV**

"Hey Michael." Meghan said, going forward to hug her brother. "Hey Megs." He said, wrapping hie uninjured arm around her. "How're you feeling?" She asked, pulling up a chair beside his bed.

"They gave me a lot of pain medications, so really, I'm fine." He said, smiling at her. "You haven't properly met Nate yet." She said, gesturing for me to come over.

"Wow, so I guess Meghan was telling the truth." He said, shaking my hand. "But, I don't care how famous you are, if you hurt her, I will hurt you." He said, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Understood." I said, wincing in pain at his tight grip.

**Jasons POV**

When I got there, I started asking everyone if they'd seen anything strange. "Uh no." A woman said, pulling her baby closer, and walking off. "Geez, I'm getting nowhere fast." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"No, I haven't seen Mitchie. Don't worry, he can't stop me." I turned to see the same doctor that had treated me before (and the same doctor that Shane thought looked familiar a few chapters ago), on the phone talking in whispers.

"Yeah, OK, I'm coming." He said, placing his phone in his pocket. As he walked by, I quickly averted my gaze, so he wouldn't realize I was watching him.

When he was about ten feet away, I started following him. He then got into a car, and I got into mine, I kept a good thirty foot distance, but I did not let him out of my sight.

He soon pulled next to an old warehouse, some man came out, and started talking to him, and I quickly put on my hearing device, so I could tell what they were saying.

"What's the password?" The guard asked, leaning into his window. "1373214." Was his reply. "OK, you may enter." The guard said, backing away.

"That's it? That's all it takes to get in? There has to be some sort of trick to it." I muttered under my breath, as I pulled my car next to the guard.

"What's the password?" He asked, not even looking at me, wow, he's a great guard. "1373214." I quoted from memory, as the guard let me in. "What an idiot." I whispered, pulling to the back.

When I got out, a burst of wind blew on my face, causing my hair, and my long leather jacket to blow back. (A/N: Doesn't that sound cool?!)

I walked up to the door, and noticed there was a keypad that unlocked the door. "These people need to get better locks." I said, pulling a paint brush out of my pocket.

I then twirled the brush into some dirt, and ran the brush over the buttons. Since a person has oil in their hands, when they hit something, they leave oil behind. And the more they hit something, the lighter the oil gets, so all I have to do, is hit the button with the darkest mark on it, to the button with the lightest mark on it. (A/N: Got that from a Nancy Drew game! LOL)

142357. I quickly hit the numbers, and the door opened. "This is to easy." I muttered, shaking my head. The door led to a long hall, and at the end of the hall was a door that was in the process of closing.

I quickly ran forward, but realized I wouldn't make it. So, I did something that came from years of guitar practice, I imagined that I was holding my guitar, and span around, and my hand it the door right before it closed. (A/N: That was all I could come up with. :D)

The room was a giant laboratory, full of men. "Well, there goes my cover." I said, quickly pulling out my gun. "Who are you?" The same man I'd followed up here asked, obviously not recgonizing me.

"I'm special agent 713, but you can call me Jason." I said, smirking.

* * *

**So, what did you think????? Please review, and tell me.**


	15. Memories

**So so sorry I haven't update in a while, I've been reading "Breaking Dawn" by Stephenie Meyer, and I went to see the Twilight movie. It was FREAKING AWESOME!!!!!!!!! I highly recommend you go see it! Best movie I've ever seen in my entire stinking life, and trust me, I've seen a lot of movies!  
**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

My parents sent Ryan back to the center, and took me to this house, which was apparently mine. "This is your room sweetie." My mom said, as she took me into this room that was completely covered in pink. I may not know my past, but pink? I hate pink, of that I am sure.

"Are you sure this is my room?" I asked, looking at it in disgust. For some reason, I didn't give a care what my 'parents' thought of me. "Y-yes of course." She said, sounding unsure.

"Oh, and if you don't mind. I scheduled some appointments with a therapist, to help you get your memory back." She said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "U-uh sure." I said, flinching away from her touch. For some reason, I just felt weird around her, but if I got my memory back, I'm sure it would be a little less awkward.

**Jason's POV**

"You're an agent?" He asked, recognizing me now. "Yes, and I have a license to kill." I said, pulling out my licence which said "this agent has a license to kill."

"D-don't shoot. We're the good guys." He said, likely story.

"Likely story." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "No really, we've been searching for Mitchie ever since she was kidnapped." He said, trying to sound brave.

"Do we have to go through this every time? I barge in, hold my gun to your head, you give me an alibi, I find out it's fake, then boom boom you're dead. I'm tired, can't we just skip to the boom boom?" I asked. (A/N: Imagine Jason sounding like a mob boss when he said that. Woo! :D)

"Please, don't kill me. I'm a scientist, I've been studying Shane, and Mitchie. And when Mitchie was kidnapped, we knew we had to find her." He said, looking honestly scared.

"Fine, I'll believe you.. For now. I find out you're lying, boom boom, and no remorse. I'm trained to kill without a second thought." I said, smirking.

"Thank you thank you!!" He yelled, sounding hysterical.

**Meghan's POV**

Michael was released from the hospital today, and we were headed to Nate's house. Once I had gotten over the realization of our house burning down, I realized we had no clothes. Nate actually agreed to have his maid go out and buy us a whole new wardrobe!(With his money of course) He is the best boyfriend ever!!

"Nate are you sure? I don't want you to spend all of your money on me." I said, probably for the thousandth time. "Don't worry, you're worth it... Meghan?" He said, looking nervous.

"Yes?" I asked, lying my head on his shoulder. "What would you say if I told you, that I think I'm in love with you?" He asked, rubbing my arm, and leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"I would say you're the best boyfriend ever, and I love you to." I said, smiling at the thought. "Meghan, I think I'm in love with you." He said, moving my head so he could look me directly in the eyes.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, and I love you to!" I yelled, jumping forward, and crashing my lips onto his.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! No snogging my sister!" Michael said, placing his hand between our lips. "Killjoy." I muttered, kicking his legs out from underneath him.

"Hey!" He yelled, rubbing the back of his head. "Oops, my bad." I said, smiling at him innocently. (If you're wondering how I knocked him off of his feet in the car. Yeah, Nate has one of the hummer/limos. I can actually stand up in it!!)

"You're bad all right." He said, sticking his tongue out at me. "Wow, you're so mature." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Yeah, but you love me more then curly over there." He said, pointing to Nate.

"His name is Nate, and I love you both the same. Just in a different way." I said, helping Michael up.

**Mitchie's POV**

"OK, I'll be right out here while you go see Dr. Pentax." My mother said, as she gestured to the door. "Fine, bye mom." I said, I really didn't want to go see a therapist, but if mom wanted me to, I have no choice.

"Hello Mitchie, I'm Dr. Pentax. Please lie down." He said, gesturing to a long brown loveseat. "Uh, OK." I said, doing as I was told. "OK, close your eyes." He said, I once again did as I was told. "What was that?" I asked, as I heard a faint hissing sound. "I just opened my soda." He said, as I heard him sit down.

OK Mitchie, when I snap my fingers, I want you to let your head fall to the side, and soon you will fall asleep." He said, his voice was so soothing, I couldn't not do what he said.

I heard a snap, and my head instantly fell to the side, dropping like a thousand pound bg of sand. (A/N: I actually listened to a hypnotist once, it was freaky how much it worked.)

I could hear him talking to me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, it was like it didn't really matter any more. The only thing that mattered now was sleep, beautiful, beautiful sleep.

I saw my mom, and a little girl that looked a lot like me, probably about five or six. "Mommy, can I help you decowate the ginder bed cookies?" The little girl asked, lisping slightly.

"Of course Mitchie, and after that, you can help me put your letter to Santa in the tree, like we do every year!" Mom said, picking up the little girl, and spinning her around.

"Wake-up!" Dr. Pentax voice came back into my hearing, and I opened my eyes. "I-I remembered something!" I said, sitting up. "That's wonderful Mitchie." He said, helping me up.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "It was my pleasure." He said, leading me out of the room. "So, how did it go?" My mother asked, standing up as I came into view.

"I remembered something. Every year I would help you decorate the ginger bread cookies, and then we would-"

"Put your letter to Santa in the Christmas tree." She finished, pulling me into a hug, not unlike the one I just gave Dr. Pentax. "Well, we're going to come back once every three days, and soon maybe you'll have your entire memory back." She said, as we walked from the building.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked it, once again sorry for the wait.**

**Please review. :D :D :D :D :D**

**And Happy Thanksgiving.  
**


	16. Putting together the pieces

**Okay, here's chapter 15!!!!!! Woo-hoo! *does freaky dance* **

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie's POV**

_"Daddy, can you take me to dance class?" Little-Mitchie asked, walking over to her father. "Sure sweetie, just let me get my jacket." He said, running his fingers through her curly hair. "Yay, thank you daddy!" She said, lisping slightly, for her two front teeth were missing. "You're welcome sweetheart." He said, kissing the top of her head.  
_

"Mitchie wake-up." Dr. Pentax's words pulled me from my memory, and I opened my eyes, smiling wide. I've been coming here for about 3 weeks, and have gotten about half my memory back. I've remembered that when I was 7 I fell out of a tree, and broke my leg. When I was 13 I got my first kiss, and when I was 14 I tried to take mom's car to the mall, and drove into a ditch.

"How did it go?" My mother asked, as I walked out of Dr. Pentax's office. "It went great, I remembered that when I was 6 I took dance lessons." I said, and she smiled.

"Yes, you took them for a couple of years, but you quit when you were 8, because you decided that singing was your calling." She said, pulling me into a quick hug. "So, what are we having for supper?" I asked, as we walked to the car.

"Pork chops, and mashed potatoes your favorite." She said, causing me to lick my lips. (A/N: That's actually my favorite food. LOL) I looked out the window, and was a big billboard, with a Connect 3 picture on it. That's when I realized I haven't talked to Shane since the incident at Camp.

"Mom, can I see your cell phone?" I asked, smiling at the memory of me and Shane riding in the canoes at camp. "Sure, why do you need it?" She asked, handing me her white slider phone.

"I want to call Shane, and tell him I'm OK." I said, putting the phone up to my ear.

**Shane's POV**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hey Shane." A beautiful voice said on the other side. "M-Mitchie?" I asked, fully awake now. "Yes, I just wanted to tell you that I'm OK, and that I'm-" She started, but was cut off. "That's enough." A female voice said, before the line went dead. "Mitchie?" I yelled.

**Mitchie's POV**

"What did you do that for?" I asked, feeling anger well up inside me. "I've heard of Shane Gray, he's no good for you Mitchie." She said, putting her phone back into her pocket. "He's changed mom, he's the only one that understands me." I said, but instantly regretted it, for her eyes filled with hurt.

"You don't think I understand you?" She asked, her bottom lip quivering slightly. "Mom, I don't mean it that way. It's just that, when I was in the hospital, it was like he understood me." I said, ducking my head.

"Are you saying he lost his memory before?" She asked, her voice filled with confusion, and shock. "No, I don't know. But, I-I think I'm in love with him." I said, as realization hit me, I was in love with Shane Gray!

"You don't know anything about love." She said, rolling her eyes. "How do you know mom? Whenever I think of him, I get butterflies, whenever I see his picture, I wonder if he's ever thinking of me. This isn't your normal crush." I said, determined to make her understand.

"You wouldn't know would you? Do you even remember what it feels like to have a crush on someone? No, I didn't think so." She was basically yelling now, and the last words brought tears to my eyes.

"You took that to far mom." I yelled, slamming the car door, and running into the house. "What's wrong sweetheart?" My father asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Ask her!" I yelled, pointing at mom. I quickly pulled from his grasp, and stomped upstairs to my room.

**Shane's POV**

I felt the hot tears sliding down my face, as my chance to find Mitchie slipped from my fingers. I ran through my recent calls, and saw that it came from an unknown number. Duh!

I quickly hit call back, and it rang three times before someone answered. "Listen pretty boy, leave Mitchie alone." A deep male voice came on the other end. "Who the heck is this?" I yelled, clenching my fists tighter, and tighter.

"This is Mitchie's father, now, my daughter is under the impression that she's in love with you. So, you're gonna leave her alone until she's over this little stupid phase." He said, hanging up before I could reply.

"Mitchie's in love with me?" I whispered, and my heart skipped a beat when I said her name.

"Hey, are you OK, I heard you yelling." Jason asked, walking into the room. "Mitchie called Jase, but someone took the phone from her before I could figure out where she was at." I said, the tears falling even harder now.

"Can I see your phone?" He asked, clearing his throat. "Uh, why?" I asked, pulling my phone closer to me. "I want to see if I can find Mitchie." He said, in a duh tone.

"Fine." I said, handing my cell to him. He took it, and looked in the little hole where you would plug the headset in, and said "Hello, Mitchie, are you in there?" I rolled my eyes, I should've known he wouldn't be doing something intelligent. (A/N: Oh how wrong he is. Mwahaha)

**Jasons' POV**

Gosh, I feel like an idiot! "I'll be right back." I said, waking from his room, to mine. "C.A.R.L. Can you trace where the last phone call came from on this phone?" I asked, placing the phone on his microchip. (A/N: I don't know why, but that sounded wrong. LOL)

"Yes Agent Jason." He said, sucking in the phone, and reading through it's files. (A/N: I know that was like really lame, but I couldn't come up with anything more... Computery?)

"It came from 1225 Mountain ST. In San Diego" He said, spitting the phone out. (A/N: LOL!!) "Thank you C.A.R.L." I said, dialing the number of the scientist (A/N:from the last chapter)

"Hello?" He asked, sounding tired. "It's Jason, I found out where Mitchie is." I said, as he gasped. Where at, we can go get her." Come to my place, we'll go." I said, hanging up.

"OK, it's time. Shane can you come here?" I yelled, and I felt a drop of sweat roll down my forehead. "Yeah Jas- What the heck is all this?" He asked, looking at all of my spy gear.

"Shane, I need to tell you something, sit down." I said, gesturing to my bed. "W-what?" He asked, sounding freaked out, but I don;t blame him. "Shane, I know what you are." I said, causing Shane's eyes to widen in horror.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying his best to keep a straight face. "Shane, I'm not exactly what you think I am either." I said, looking at the floor. "What do you mean?" He asked, swallowing nervously. "I'm a secret agent, I'm not really stupid, I-I was hired to study you and Mitchie, and I took your cell phone, and found out where the last call came from. I knew you would want to go, so I'm telli-" I was cut off, by him running up to me, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you thank you thank you." He said, hugging me tighter. "You don't care that I didn't tell you who i was until now?" I asked, slightly gasping for breath, for he was hugging me with inhuman strength.

"Of course I don't care, I didn't tell you and Nate what I was, so i really can't say anything. And I couldn't be mad at you, you're going to let me see Mitchie, so I can tell her I love.. Tootsie rolls." He trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Uh huh, now, I'm going to need you to let go, for I cannot breath." I said, gasping loudly. "Oh sorry, I still don't know my own strength." He said, pulling back. "Well, are we going to go?" I asked, and he nodded his head vigorously.

**Mitchie's POV**

I didn't really talk to my parents during supper, I merely ate in silence. "Honey, we have to go by the post office, we'll be right back." My father said, kissing the top of my head.

"Mmkay. Bye dad." I said, walking up to my room.

I waited until I was for sure that they were gone, before going to their bedroom. I knew they didn't have a house phone, and mom took her cell with her, but dad has an emergency cell phone in their room somewhere. I'm just not supposed to know that.

I walked into the room, and started searching. I didn't pay attention to the clock, and I didn't realize that I had been searching for 25 minutes.

And I didn't realize that they were pulling into the driveway at this very moment. "Aha, there you are." I said, picking the phone up, and dialing Shane's number.

_"Hey, lucky you, you've reached Shane Gray. I'm obviously not here right now, or you wouldn't be listening to this recorded message. So, leave your name and number, and if your lucky. I might just call you back." _I yelled in frustration, and put the phone back in it's place.

I turned to leave, and tripped, opening the closet door. I went to pick myself up, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was sitting before me:black shoes with pure golden straps, just like the shoes in my nightmares.

And I put it all together right there:Mom not wanting me to talk to Shane, them not having a house phone, why my room was nothing like me, and why they didn't know that much about me. They weren't my parents.

"Somebody has been a naughty girl." A voice said behind me, and then I heard a clicking sound. I turned, and came face to face with the barrell of a shotgun.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked, scooting back against the wall. "You didn't do anything to us, the professor paid us big money to make you believe we were your parents." My supposed mom said, smirking evilly.

"B-but all of those memories, where did they come from?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes. "Dr. Pentax is a hypnotist/scientist. He put you to sleep, and then injected fake memories into your brain." They both said, shrugging their shoulders as if it were nothing.

And then, a gunshot rang throughout the room!

* * *

**I know, I am so evil!! MWAHAHAHA**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D  
**


	17. Consumed by the Darkness

**OK, here's chapter 16. This is just a filler chapter, longer then the others, but not a lot of excitement. This will be my last update until after Christmas, so I'm making this chapter extra long.**

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie's POV**

I waited for the pain, but it never came, I slowly opened my eyes to see the bullet stopped in mid-air, centimeters from my face. "That's not possible, she doesn't have telekinesis!" I heard Stacey yell, her voice filled with pure-shock.

"No, but I do." I heard the most beautiful I ever thought I'd hear from the other side of the room. I looked over to see Shane, Jason, and some other guy standing there;Jason was holding a gun faced at Michael and Stacey, the other guy was standing there looking freaked out, and Shane had his hand held up, as if he were stopping the bullet.

"Mitchie move, I can't hold it much longer." Shane said, his voice sounding strained. I quickly moved, and as soon as I did, the bullet went right through the wall where my head was moments ago.

"Shane!" I yelled happily, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh Mitchie I've missed you so much." He said, pulling me into a kiss, that sent fire throughout my body.

"But, how did you?" I asked, pulling back. "I'm the same thing as you are, but our powers are slightly different." He said, as the man behind him shuffled his feet nervously.

"Uh who-" I started, but was cut off by Jason. "Mitchie, this is , he's a scientist that has been studying your species. And this" He said, walking over to Stacey and Michael." is Professor Johnathan Snickers, and his wife Robin." He said, handcuffing them both.

"OK, you've completely lost me, what do you mean our species?" I asked, my voice laced with confusion. "Mitchie come with me, I'll explain." Shane said, taking my hand, and leading me from the room.

"OK, in the year 27 B.C. A group of men called 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' ruled the world, they all had strange powers:one had the power of telekinesis, one enhanced speed, one strength, and then there was their leader. Dom Gadsieta, he had the power of Cerentlias (A/N:Made that up, just closed my eyes and typed some random letters!) Which was the power to shoot fire orbs from his hands. Soon, they all started dying, and since they were the only ones of their kind, they new their species would be extinct. So they all rained a cup of their blood, and buried it deep into the center of the earth. In the year 1776 a archaeologist was out searching, and dug up the blood." He paused to check my reaction, I was sure my mouth was hanging to the floor by now.

"He sent it to scientist, for them to study where it came from, and they soon discovered it was immortal blood. So they would adopt children from orphanages, and inject the blood into their system." I gasped loudly at this. "That's horrible." I said, finally able to gain my words back.

"Yes I know. Now where was I? Ah yes, OK, and soon the children gained all the powers of the rulers before them. But they weren't tamable, so they had to be killed, and they killed almost everyone, except for two that had gone into hiding. And they came back, and killed all of the scientist. They went out into the world, posed as humans, and began to reproduce, and all of their children, and their children's children had their powers. And by 1845 half of the world was covered in them. A lot of them hated what they were, and when they made the discovery that falling in love would turn you mortal, they took it quickly. You and I are the only ones left." He said, taking my hand, and stroking it lightly.

"We're the only ones left?" I asked, as he pulled me into a hug. "Yes, and everyone that knows of the secret says it;s out calling to save those in need." He smiled into my neck. "So we're like superheroes?" I asked. laughing inwardly at the idea. "I guess you could say that." He said, laughing as well.

"I hate to break up the moment, but we need to go." Jason said, as he dragged Stacey and Michael-er Johnathan and Robin from the room. "So, can you tell me of my past?" I asked, interlocking my hand with his, as we walked outside to the car.

"We grew up together, we were best friends for the longest, and when I first went to Camp Rock, you decided you should stay home, because you weren't as in control of your powers as I was. And when I got back, you were gone. Then one day, I heard a girl singing in a cabin, and I knew I knew that voice. When i saw you, I wanted to just run up and hug you, and never let go. But when you saw me, there was no recognition whatsoever." He sighed, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"And our parents?" I asked, figuring they were gone since he said we were the only two left on Earth, but it didn't hurt to ask. "  
Our mothers died giving birth to us, and our fathers went with them. That's how connected we are, if our mate dies, we die to." He said, tracing lazy figure eights across my palm.

"And what are our powers?" I asked, thinking back to how I threw Sam across the yard back at the orphanage. "Well, I have telekinesis, and the strength. And you have a little extra strength, fire orbs, and I think you even picked up a little telekinesis." He said, chuckling softly.

"But wait, I talked to my doctor, and he said something about an underground city, and that's why I'm X23495." I said, getting a little confused.

"Ah yes, they name us that, so they could remember us. All the boys start with a Y, and the girls an X." He said, as we pulled into the driveway of some building, I wasn't really paying attention. (A/N: Is this growing confusing? Because even I confused myself wallago. LOL)

**Nate's POV**

Me and Meghan were laying on the couch, and Michael was in the kitchen making macaroni and cheese, I swear, that boy basically inhales that stuff.

"Meghan, I think I did something wrong.. Again!" The plea was yelled from the kitchen... Again. Meghan sighed, as she pulled herself up. "I'll be right back. Love you." She said, placing a small kiss on my lips. "I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Silly, no-one can love anyone more then I love you." I said, as she laughed. "I still love you more." She said, disappearing from the room. I was still staring at the place Meghan had been moments ago, when my cellphone rang. "Hello?" I asked, probably sounding like a lovesick puppy, well I kind of was. Fluffy growled at me from across the room, as if reading my mind.

"Nate, it's Shane. We got Mitchie back." He said, sounding a little lovesick himself. "You did? Is she OK?" I asked, jumping up from the couch. "Yeah, she's fine. We're going to meet back at Camp Rock at 4:00 because Caitlyn and Mr.s Torres said they would personally kill me, if I didn't let them see her." He said, chuckling.

"OK, I'll bring Meghan and Michael with me, and we'll see you in a little bit." I said, putting all of my things together. "Who the crubs is Michael?" (A/N: I say that all the time. "What the crubs?" LOL) "Meghan's twin brother." I said, as Meghan walked back into the room.

"OK, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." He said, hanging up. "Who was that?" Meghan asked, taking my hand. "That was Shane, they found Mitchie." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh that's wonderful." She said, squeezing me back just as tightly. "Can you guys be pukaliscous somewhere else?" Michael asked, his mouth full of macaroni. "They found Mitchie!" Meghan yelled, sounding just as excited as Shane. "Really?" He asked, smiling widely. I had told them about Mitchie about a week ago, and they were just as worried.

"Yeah, we're going to see her at Camp Rock." I said, pulling on my jacket.

**Shane's POV**

As soon as we stepped out of the car, Mitchie was tackled into a hug by Caitlyn, and Mr.s Torres "Oh my gosh. Are you OK? What all happened? I heard you were kidnapped, is that rue? If so, who did it? How did you get found? And why haven't I been told every single thing that happened to my best friend?" The last question was pointed towards me, and so was icy glare. The thought if looks could kill ran through my mind.

"As soon as Nate and his girlfriend gets here, we will tell everybody, everything that happened. Minus the fact that Jason is really smart, and a secret agent, and that me and Mitchie are immortal, but she doesn't need to know that.

**Caitlyn's POV**

Once Mitchie was finished explaining, I'm sure mine, and everyone elses jaws were dropped. She told us all about how these people kidnapped her for ransom, and made her think they were her parents, and that when they were asleep Shane broke in and saved her. I just felt as if there was something she was keeping from me.

**Jason's POV**

I had to sit here, and listen to Mitchie lie about the story since she didn't want everyone to know about me, Shane, and her. I had to pretend that I had no idea what she was talking about, and when she got to the part about Shane saving her, I had to jump up and down, clapping my hands. I looked like an idiot, and I felt like a bigger one.

**Nate's POV**

Once Mitchie was finished telling her story, and once I had gotten my jaw back offo f the ground, I went ang gave her a small hug. But, I can't say the same for Meghan, who basically jumped on her, and pulled her into a big hug. But, that's why I love her, she is so caring.

All of the sudden, I heard this weird popping noise, and then I felt a horrble pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a tranquelizer dart, I looked back up, and saw that no-one had noticed yet.

I tried to open my mouth and scream for help, but my mouth was so numb, I felt cold hands wrap around my arms, and before the darkness consumed me, I heard a dark chuckle.

* * *

**Yes, I just went there. Now, as I said, no more updates until after Chrsitmas, so that means you have no idea what happened for like 11 days! MWAHAHAHAHA. But, if I get at least 18 reviews, I might put up half of the next chapter before Christmas. So, tell your friends, tell your dog! Tell someone with a fanfiction account. LOL**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

** LOVE BRITTANY :D  
**


	18. This is extremely important PLEASE READ

**OK, so allot of you might have heard, and allot of you might not have heard that Emma is Mr.s Kevin Jonas was in a car wreck, and had fallen into a coma. Well, I recently recieved the news that she wkoe up, but has terrible amnesia. And, she lost two more of the babies, and only has one left. So, please, keep her in your thoughts, and your prayers. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Rocker-Chick-12345**

**P.S. Due to the turn of events, it will be awhile before I update, friends before writing.  
**


	19. Gunshots in the Distance

**Guys, I am So SOOO sorry for making you wait this long. I've had such horrible writer's block, I just had absolutely no idea what to do! I can completely understand if you hate me, as much as I hate myself! And to make it up to you, I'm making this chapter over 3,000 words!  
**

**Oh, and Emma is doing much better, she's got most of her memory back, and gets to come home this Wednesday!**

**And, this chapter is dedicated to my AWESOME friend Evelina!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nate's POV**

My entire body is tingling, I'm so cold, and hungry. Why am I feeling like this? Then it all came back to me, I was kidnapped. Is Meghan OK, did they get her to? If they hurt her, I will kill them!

I slowly-painfully-opened my eyes, to be met with darkness. "H-hello?" I rasped out, ugh my throat is on fire. "Ah, Nate, finally waking up I see?" I deep voice said from behind me, sending chills down my spine.

I tried to sit up, but found out I couldn't, I was strapped down! "Uh uh uh, there's no need to struggle. We're not going to hurt you... Much." The voice said, and I heard loud clacks of boots hitting the concrete floor, as this man walked closer to me.

The room was then illuminated, and I got a good look at the man before me. He was about 6'2, brown hair, and a nice face. All in all, he would look pretty nice if it weren't for that scowl on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, the tingling was getting worse, it was now more of a buzz feeling. "I'm David, but you can call me Dr. Pentax." He said, pulling a syringe filled with a blue liquid from his pocket.

"Not yet David! We have to get him talking first!" A female voice joined in, and I turned my head to see the ugliest woman I've ever seen in my entire life! If it wasn't for the voice, and the chest I would've thought it a man.

"This is not the medicine that will put him to sleep. This is the medicine that will make him tell us everything. It will put him into a sleep-like state, and he will tell us everything." The man said, injecting the liquid into my arm. I winced lightly, but relaxed afterwards, man this stuff works fast.

I just want to take a nice nap. Haha that's funny, nap. *Giggle* "So, how much do you love your girlfriend?" He asked, and no matter how hard I tried not to, I had to tell him.

"I love her so much-haha-More then anything in the whole wide woreld!" Jeez, what's wrong with me? I sound drunk. "Would you die for her?" He asked, his voice was directly next to my ear now.

"Yes, I would die fro her, I would kill for her. I would do anythan for 'er." I sound like a bloomin idiot! "So, if we told you that we were going to kidnap her, and torture her, what would you do?" With those words said, the medicine had no affect on me anymore.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!" I yelled, trying my hardest to break the straps keeping me down. "Ooh, I hit a sore spot did I?" He asked, patting my cheek.

**Meghan's POV**

Me and Mitchie became great friends instantly, and we were talking about what happened to her, when I looked over and saw that Nate was not there. "Shane, did you see where Nate went?" I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't even know he left." He said, looking around a bit. "Uh, Meghan, you need to come here." Michael's voice came over everyone else. "What is it?" I asked, seeing that he had a slip of paper in his hands.

"I know where Nate is." He said, handing me the paper. "Dear Camp Rock brats, I'm sorry to say that Nate Willows isn't with you anymore. We have kidnapped him, and we have a task for the ones called Shane and Mitchie. If they can find Nate before midnight, we won't make him suffer when we kill him, we'll make it quick and easy. The address is on the back, let's just see if they can get past the guards.

"Oh my gosh! SHANE!!" I yelled, tears pouring from my eyes. "What is it?" He asked, running over. "See for yourself." I said, handing him the letter. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Meghan. But don't you worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to him. I swear it!" He said, pulling me into a hug.

Shane was like another brother to me, and I knew I could come to him with anything. "I love him so much Shane, please don't let him get hurt." I cried out, wrapping my arms around him, and crying into his shirt.

"I won't don't worry." He said, petting my hair. "What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, walking over to us. Shane handed her the letter, and her eyes widened as she read it. She quickly pulled me from Shane, and pulled me into a hug.

"Shane, get Jason, we're going to need some transportation." She said, and Shane nodded before walking off. "So we're going to get him?" I asked, looking up at her. "We're not doing anything. You're staying here, me, Shane, and Jason will go." She said, rubbing my back.

"No, he's my boyfriend. I want to come to." I said, glaring lightly. "No, I don't want you to get hurt." She said, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Well I don't want you to get hurt either. And I really don't want Nate to get hurt. Wouldn't you want to go if you were in my position?" I asked, basically hysterical now. "I guess, but if I tell you to run. You run, no matter what." She said, well more like demanded.

"Fine." I sad, I'll take what I can get.

**Jason's POV**

"Jason, Nate has been kidnapped. We need something fast, and bulletproof, you got anything like that?" Shane asked, causing me to smirk. "Oh I think I can handle that." I said, getting out my cell which had the number of 'the boss' in it.

"Hello?" A gruff voice said on the other end. "Hello, this is Ride, Alex Ride, I need a car, a fast car." (A/N: Hehe!! I know something you don't know!)

"I've got just what you need. Just give me your coordinates and I will program them into the cars R.G.P.S." (Robot, Global Positioning System) I quickly gave him the coordinates, before throwing my phone away. I have to change numbers frequently, so no one can find me.

"OK, it's on it's way." I said, walking up to Shane and Mitchie.

**Nate's POV**

They had made me run on a treadmill, as fast as I could go fro hours, and every time I collapsed from exhaustion they would electrocute me. "We told your girlfriend about us kidnapping you, she said she doesn't care, and no one is coming for you." He said, patting my shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting manner.

"I-I don't believe you." I panted, as the sweat dripped from my body. "Aw, you're in , I'm sorry, but you're not going to be rescued. They think they're better off without you." He said, pushing me to the floor. "And personally, I don't blame them. Who would want to be stuck with you?" He asked, pulling out a taser, and sticking it to my chest.

I screamed out in pain, and I felt blood, trickling from my lips. "I hope they don't come, I don't want them to be hurt. B-But I know Meghan loves me, and Shane is like my brother!" I attempted to yell, but it came out as no more then a whisper.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." He said, kicking my in the stomach. I heard a sickening crack, and I screamed out, louder then before.

**Shane's POV**

Everyone went back to their cabins, and me, Mitchie, Jason, and Meghan were waiting for this car to show up. (Uncle Brown is letting Michael stay in one of the free cabins for the night)

All of the sudden we heard the squeal of tires, and a black Lamborghini sped around the corner, stopping inches from us. "Oh. My. Gosh!" Mitchie, and Meghan said at the same time. Jason hit a button and the doors opened, to reveal... No driver at all. "Jason, how did?" I asked, my eyes wide. "This isn't a regular car, it's a robot." He said, as we all climbed in.

"How would you know where to get a robot?" Meghan asked, oh that's right, she doesn't know yet. "I can only tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone. Not even Nate." He said, looking at her through the rear view mirror. "OK I promise." She said, gulping lightly.

"I'm a secret agent, and I've been studying Shane and Mitchie for a few years." She said, and Meghan's jaw went to the floor. "I knew you wern't that stupid!" She said, smiling. "No, I'm not that stupid." He said, chuckling lightly.

"Where's the note? I need the address." He said, stopping at the end of the driveway, out of view. "Here." I said, handing it to him. " C.A.R.L." He said, and the little screen on the dashboard came to life. "Hello master Jason. What can I help you with today?" The screen-er Carl-said, causing mine, Mitchie's and Meghan's mouths to drop.

"I need you to take me to this address." Jason said, feeding the paper into the CD player? "Ah, Master Nate has been kidnapped? Shame, he was such a sweet boy. OK sir, address has been programmed into the R.G.P.S." The computer said, before going blank.

"You have a talking computer? That is so cool!" Meghan said, her eyes widened. "Yes. Now you need to buckle your seat belts, this is going to be a very crazy ride." Jason said, revving the engine. (A/N: I'm picturing this scene in my head right now, it is sooo cool!! Oh, and right now, you need to start listening to 4 Minutes by Madonna, it fits really well!)

He put the car in drive, and sped off at 100 miles an hour, leaving a trail of dust. He turned sharply onto the highway, barely dodging all of the cars. Everyone around us started honking loudly, as Jason drove around the cars.

"Dude, slow down, you're going to get us killed!" I said, well, it wouldn't kill me and Mitchie, but it would kill Meghan and Jason. "Fine. Ugh, I hate driving slow." He said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"95 miles per hour is slow?" I asked, my nails digging into the seat as we swerved around a corner. "It is too me!" He said, making a quick right. "Jason, you need to stop, there's a traffic jam ahead." Mitchie said, pointing at the hundreds of cars coming closer. "Haha, not a problem." He said, swerving onto the sidewalk.

He hit a newspaper stand, and papers started flying around us. This looks like a scene from a James Bonds movie. He sped down the sidewalk, pulling right ahead of the traffic, and speeding off once again.

That's when I noticed a black car following closely behind us. "Uh Jason, I think we're being followed." I said, pointing at the black car. "Great." He said, speeding up more, and the car behind us sped up more as well.

"Let's lose these guys." He said, hitting a button that said... You guessed it 'Let's lose these guys' Well, that's strangely convenient. "OK, am I losing it, or did your car just grow wings?" I asked, staring at the giant black things, emitting from the side of the car."Yes, my car just grew wings. I'm a secret agent remember?" He said, hitting another button, and the car zoomed into the air.

"Anyway I can get a job like yours?" I asked, waving obnoxiously at the black car fading from view. "Haha, they'd love to have someone with your's and Mitchie's power with them." He said, doing a corkscrew in the air. Yes, that's right, I said corkscrew.

"Are you OK Meghan?" I asked, seeing she had a zoned out look on her face. "Hehe, let's do that again." She said, chuckling.

"OK, we're almost there." Jason said, lowering himself back down to the ground. "Turn around." The computer said, and Jason nodded. He started speeding backwards, and hit a little pothole, and made the car do a 180, facing us in the right direction. (AN: I got that from Twilight)

"Where did you learn to drive?" I asked, gripping the seat harder. And well, I've got super strength, so... The seat wasn't in great shape. "Where do you think?" He asked, as the computer said 'You have reached your destination. You may stop here or burst through the building' I think that computer needs therapy. Hehe, a computer in therapy, good stuff, good stuff.

"I think I'll go with the latter." He said, speeding up even more, as the building came into view. "WHAT?!" Me, Mitchie, and Meghan all yelled. "Don't worry, this car is a robot remember. Won't hurt a bit." He said, waving it off.

**Nate's POV**

They had broke at least four of my ribs, and it was getting harder to breath. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but all I want is to tell Meghan I love her one last time before I die.

I couldn't even cry anymore, I had used up all my tears, my voice didn't work. Whenever I swallow, or breath in, pain shoots through my ribs. "Why so depressed Nate?" David asked, patting my cheek roughly.

"Answer me boy." He said, obviously not realizing I couldn't talk. "I said answer me!" He yelled, slapping me hard across the face, which turned my head, and caused a horrible pain to shoot throughout my back. I tried to scream out, but it came out as a small squeak.

"You're really getting on my nerves. Oh, and look at that. It's midnight, told you they weren't coming, he said, pulling out his gun. All of the sudden there was a loud crash, the sound of squalling tires, and gunshots in the distance. "Where is Nate?" I heard a voice yell. It was Jason, I've never been so happy to hear his voice in my entire life.

**Jason's POV**

"Where is Nate?" I yelled once more, pulling out my guns. "You won't kill us, you're a wimp." One of them said, and I quickly shot him in the head. "Oh, I won't will I?" I asked, smirking. "Wait Jason." Shane said, cocking his head to the side. "I can hear him, Nate, he's close." Shane said, before gasping. That's when I heard it too, the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

**I know you probably hate me right now, but I couldn't resist.**

**Please review.  
**


	20. Shane has a new power!

**Hello fellow penguins! :D So, before I get to the chapter, I'm going to recommend an awesome story. "Better Off" by Eveliuxx. That story is so awesome, but it doesn't have enough reviews. So, you need to go review her story, or I'm not going to update anymore. I know, I'm mean, but, friends before , and this chapter is short. Because someone told me I had to update really fast. *Points at Evelina*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nate's POV**

I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain. But it never came, all I heard was a surprised gasp. I opened my eyes, but my view was blocked by a butt. I looked up a bit more, and saw the back of a head, and black hair. "S-Shane?" I croaked out, and he turned around, with a very shocked expression on his face.

When he was halfway turned to me, I noticed that the bullet was floating in mid-air. "Nate, oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're OK." He said, hugging me lightly.

"How did you get here? You weren't there a second ago, a-and how is that bullet floating in mid-air? Why aren't you dead? You should be dead, you just stepped in front of a bullet! Why are you acting so calm?" I yelled, well, I tried to yell, it sounded more like I was whispering.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" He said, chuckling a bit. How can he chuckle at a time like this?! Both he and I were almost just killed and he is laughing?!

"I can't figure stuff out otherwise. Now, tell. Me. Now." I said, doing my best to glare at him. "I'll explain it to you, as soon as we get those broken bones fixed." He said, un-tying me.

"H-hey, I will kill you don't think I won't!" The man with the gun finally said, pointing the gun at Shane, but guess what? Shane didn't look frightened at all! No, the idiot was smirking!

"Go on, I dare you." Shane said, raising an eyebrow at the man. "OK, fine I will." He said, then fired the gun. But get this, it didn't hit Shane. It hit the dude holding the gun, it literally stopped in mid-air then went back to the other dude. When I get out of here, I am going to take a nice long nap.... In a insane asylum.

**Meghan's POV  
**

"Where did he go?" I asked, looking around. "I'm not sure" Jason said,scanning the room.. "I think Shane has a new power, super speed." Mitchie said, smiling.

"So, does that mean he saved Nate?" I asked, swallowing down the lump in my throat. "Yes it does." A voice came from across the room. And we all turned to see Shane holding Nate. "Oh my gosh! Are you OK?" I asked, running up to Nate. "I'll be OK, if you kiss me right now." He said, causing my heart to swell.

I quickly leaned down and placed my lips on his, then I pulled back and lightly whacked him on the arm. "Why didn't you call for help?" I asked, glaring at him. "I was hit with a tranquilizer dart, and i couldn't speak." He said, biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, OK then." I said, and kissed him again.

"You know, it's not fair Shane has more powers then me." Mitchie said, crossing her arms in a fake huff. "Powers?" Nate asked, but it was muffled by my lips.

"Nate, Mitchie and I aren't human." Shane said the words slowly, so they would sink in more. "Whaa?" Nate asked, before passing out.

**Shane's POV**

"We need to get Nate to the hospital as fast as we can.. Wow Jason you work fast." I said, looking around at all the dead bodies. (A/N: Well, there's an image children don't need in their heads. LOL)

"OK, get in the car." Jason said, and that's when I fully realized the the car was on top of a dude. Well, that's a convenient parking place.

...........................

At the hospital

...........................

"My friend needs help!" I yelled, as I carried Nate in. We were instantly surrounded my doctors, and Nate was placed on a bed, and then drug off to surgery.

"Do you think Nate will be OK?" Meghan asked, biting her lower lip. "I'm sure he will be fine." I said, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

**So, will Nate be OK? The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Or, the more reviews Eveliuxx gets the faster I update. :D**

**I told you this chapter was short. Not even a thousand words. LOL  
**


	21. Goodbyes Chapter 19

**Hey hey!! Sorry I haven't updated, my town had an ice storm and my electricity was out. And if anyone has moviemaker, and a youtube account, could you possibly make a trailer for this story? I was really wanting a trailer for this story, but I don't have moviemaker. It's OK if you don't want to, just a question. All of this chapter will be in Meghan's POV. This chapter is really sad, because I was depressed when I wrote it. But don't worry, I edited it a bit to make it less depressing.  
**

* * *

**Meghan's POV**

I had cried all of my tears, and Shane had comforted me the entire time. Nothing could possibly make me feel worse. I heard footsteps, and looked up to see a man in scrubs walking toward us. "Are you here for Nate Willows?" He asked, looking solemn. "Yes, how is he?" Shane asked, becoming fully alert.

"We're sorry, but during his surgery he went into shock, and his heart stopped. We tried to revive him but, he didn't make it. I am truly sorry." He said, his head pointed at the floor.

I heard a scream, and realized it had came from me. "Please tell me you're joking!" I yelled, standing up. "I wish I could, I really wish I could. But I'm not, my sincerest apologies once again. I collapsed to my knees, and more tears poured from my eyes. "No no no no this can't be happening. Why why why?" I muttered to myself, wrapping my arms around myself, and rocking back and forth.

I could feel everyone's eyes on my back, and could hear Mitchie crying lightly, but that wasn't important. Nothing was important any more. The love of my life was gone. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me from behind. And I looked up to see a sobbing Shane.

"I'm so sorry Meghan. I'm so so sorry." Shane muttered, as his tears fell onto my forehead. "Is he really gone Shane?" I asked, my vision was blurred by the tears, but I could just see him nodding his head.

I sobbed even harder, falling back onto Shane's chest. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his neck. Mitchie came over and wrapped her arms around me as well.

I bet that if any one walked in right now, it would look really depressing; three teenagers huddled in a circle, hanging onto each other and sobbing.

"S-Shane, what about Connect 3?" I asked, thinking about how many fans would be heart broken. "Connect 3 is no more. We can't continue on without Nate. He was what holds us together. Connect 3 is broken up." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

And it all hit so hard. These horrible people murdered the love of my life, they broke up one of the most famous bands in the entire world. And they took an innocent person out of this world. I saw red, and curled my hands into fist.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to him. I'm going to kill them." I said through my teeth, I bet if I looked there was smoke coming out of my ears.

"Meghan, I can't let you do that." Shane said, and Mitchie agreed with him. "Why not? Don't you understand how I feel. If someone killed Mitchie wouldn't you do anything to get revenge?" I sobbed, my words slightly muffled my Shane's shirt.

"Yes, but I'm superhuman, you're a regular human. Nate wouldn't want you getting yourself killed for him." He said, rubbing my back soothingly. "I don't care, you can help me then. But I will not stop until Nate is avenged." I said, the tears of anger and sadness mixing together. Causing a strong taste of warm water and salt in my mouth.

"I will avenge Nate. That I swear, but I'm not going to involve you." Shane said, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. "It's too late now. I'm already involved. Me and Nate promised each other, that no matter what. If one of us died, then the other would avenge them, and then follow in their footsteps. Like Jack told Rose in the Titanic movie 'You Jump I jump'." I said, thinking of Nate made me sob even harder.

Shane opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "You can't break a promise." I said, staring into his eyes. "Fine, but no matter what happens, if I tell you to run you run got it?" He asked, his voice stern, yet loving. "I promise." I said hugging him.

"Would you like to go see him?" A voice asked, causing me to jump. I turned to see the same doctor as before standing there, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yes please." I said, pulling myself up. "All of you can go see him at once, you can say your goodbyes before we put him away." He said, making Nate sound like a doll. 'Put him away'? how morbid does that sound.

"Thank you DR... Greene." Shane said, pulling himself up as well. Shane held my hand in his, and walked me down the hall. Any other day I would've squealed at the fact the I was holding Shane Gray's hand. But today, nothing was running through my mine except hate, anger, and sadness.

Shane opened the door to Nate's room, and the sight made my heart stop for a full three seconds. Nate was so pale, and his hair lacked it's usual shine, and he lie there unmoving.

I kept waiting for him to jump up and say 'got ya' but I knew it would never happen. I placed my head on Shane's chest, I couldn't look at him anymore. I wanted to remember the lively, loving Nate. Not this.

Shane picked me up, and held me to him, kissing my forehead lightly. "Our manager just called. We have to get down to the studio soon to break the news." Jason said, and I realized that he was basically being ignore by all of us.

I slid myself out of Shane's arms, and walked over to Jason, and pulled him into a hug. He stood stiff for a moment, before wrapping his arms around me. "It's not good to hold in your emotions." I said, laying my head on his chest just like I did with Shane.

"I was trained to not show emotion." He said, and even though he spoke in monotone, I heard his voice crack at the end. "Even super spies cry sometimes." I said, looking up at him.

He lower lip trembled slightly, and he bit down on it. I saw his eyes fill with tears, but he refused to let them fall. "Don't bottle it all up. Because one day you will overflow, and burst." I said, and a single tear fell down his cheek. It slowly slid down, and I watched it, until it landed on my shoulder, making a small dark splatter on my shirt.

I heard Mitchie and Shane walk over to say their goodbyes to Nate, but I couldn't bare to look. I just hugged Jason tighter, and listened to the tears fall.

When they were done, I took my turn. I couldn't fine any words to say, so I bent down and placed a firm kiss on his cold lips. "I love you. I'll see you in eternity." I whispered in his ear, before kissing him one last time and stepping back.

"I think I'm going to stay behind for a second." Jason sniffled. "To you know, say goodbye." Jason said, looking completely different with the tears tracks on his cheeks.

Shane, Mitchie, and I all turned to go. But stopped when we heard Jason gasp loudly. We turned back around, and gasped at the sight of...........

* * *

**I know you must hate me right now, but I couldn't resist. **


	22. True love's kiss

**Guys I am sooooo sorry I haven't been updating! I have a lot of drama in my life at the moment. I won't put the entire reason why because that will take up the entire page, but let's just it's like something that came straight from Twilight. lol. Oh and I wanted to mention that 23 people have this in their alerts, and I don't get near that many reviews. Now I'm not necessarily griping, I'm just saying. And I recently found out that this story is up for an award, so yay!! *does happy dance* lol anyway, here's the chapter..... Oh, and this chapter is going to be ridiculously short. But this one is just a filler, so you won't have to go much longer without an update.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Shane's POV**

We all turned around, and couldn't hold back a gasp. Nate was sitting up in his bed, his eyes wide open. That's rather freaky when you think about it. "OH MY GOSH!!!!" Meghan yelled, running over to Nate and pulling him into a hug. "H-how?" I stuttered out, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh come on Shane, you should know the answer to that. Didn't you watch Enchanted? True loves kiss is stronger then anything, even death." Mitchie said sweetly, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Alright, what new power did you get?" I asked, smirking at her. "I don't know, I just know that as soon as I bent down to give him a hug, it was like I was completely drained of life. I felt so weak, and then it stopped." She said, looking over at Nate.

"H-he absorbed your life source." I muttered, completely in shock. "Wait what? Wouldn't he have to be immortal to?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Not necessarily. It could have been because of how powerful you are, and the love he feels for Meghan combined together to make a power stronger then death it's self." I said, causing Mitchie to smile. "That is so cool." She said, walking over to give Nate a hug. "Yeah, but it's also been proven to not exist." I muttered under my breath, so she couldn't hear me.

**Jason's POV  
**

I was looking at the scene before me, and couldn't help but be overwhelmed with emotion. This can't be happening, I have been trained to not show emotion, never cry never!

I ran my hands through my hair, and tried to hold back my tears. Alex you know the mission. Make them think you're Jason, and keep them safe. Don't get attached. **(A/N: Ooh, I bet you're sooo confused now. lol ;D)**

"Jason come on, come join the group hug." Meghan said, opening her arms to me. I chuckled lightly and walked over to them. I placed my head on Nate's head, and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, and one around Meghan's.

"Well isn't this cute. Jared, get the camera. This is a hallmark moment." A sickly sweet voice said from behind us. We all turned to see a woman pointing a gun at Shane's head. And the man standing next to her pointing a gun at Mitchie's head.

"Professor Snickers." Shane said in disgust, moving in front of Nate and Meghan. "Professor Snickers? He's the mastermind behind all this?" Mitchie asked, laughing. "It's not funny! Gosh, why do people always laugh at the name?!" The man asked, and the woman bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, it is kinda funny." Shane said, laughing. Mr. Snickers, growled and pulled the trigger of the gun. **(A/N: That sentence would've been so much more dramatic if I hadn't of said his name)**

Apparently Shane didn't even see that coming, because the next thing I heard was Mitchie yelling "SHANE!"

* * *

**I know, I know, you hate me. I sorry. I'll try to update sooner this time. And I know, it was way to short. But this is all I could think of... I've had real bad writer's block. **


	23. An innocent soul

**I know! I told you I was going to update quickly, and I know I lied! And guys I am so sorry!! It's just, I've had lots and lots of drama in my life recently, and it's made me depressed.**

**

* * *

Jason's POV  
**

To say I was shocked when Shane hit the floor is an understatement, I did the only thing I could think of and stand there and stare. "Shane, please say you're OK!" Mitchie sobbed, dropping down next to him. "Mitchie, I love you." Shane wheezed, a small trickle of blood seeping out his lips. "I love you to Shane. We're going to get through this together OK? E-everything's going to be fine." She said, placing her hand on the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding.

I heard light chuckling, and I remembered that those two, vile creatures were still in the room. I looked up at them, I saw red. I had never been this angry in my entire life.

I did the retarded thing, and ran at them. Their eyes widened, and Jared instantly shot the gun. I heard the bullet fly right next to my ear, but it didn't hit me, I kept running at them, barely able to see where I was going, I was almost completely blinded my anger.

I heard the gun go off again, and then the horrid pain as the bullet embedded itself into my arm. I cried out, but didn't stop running. only a few more steps.

I stopped when I was directly in front of them both, Jared pulled the trigger once more, but all that sounded was a '_click'_ the gun was empty. It was time for my revenge.

I lunged, knocking Jared to the floor, and punched his face with my good arm repeatedly. "This one is for Nate." I said, punching him. "This one is for Mitchie and Meghan." I said, punching him in the nose, and breaking it.

"And this one is for Jason, Notsobright." I said, causing them both to gasp. I punched him once more, and he spit up a mouth full of blood. "B-but I thought you were Jason Notsobright." He said, glaring up at me.

"No, my name is Alex Ride. You killed Jason Notsobright 9 months ago. It was my mission to keep Mitchie and Shane safe, so I had my face completely reconstructed so I'd look just like him. It was my job to keep scum like you away from them. And I failed. But I will accept my punishment later, right now, it's your turn." I whispered the last part through my teeth, and he gulped.

"For all the people you've ever hurt." I yelled, punching him even harder. "And most of all, for Shane!" I growled, pushing his chin up, and smiling at the sickly sweet sound of his neck bone breaking.

"You are sadistic." The woman screeched, and I smirked at her. "That may be so, but it will only make me want to kill you more." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

**Mitchie's POV**

Shane's blood covered my hand now, and he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. "S-Shane, please don't leave me." I whispered, lying my head on his chest.

"Mitchie l-look at me." He said, and I looked at him through my tear filled eyes. "Promise me, that you'll move on, and find another guy." He started, and I cried harder.

"No Shane! Because you're not going to die, you're going to be fine." I said, putting more pressure on the wound. "W-why aren't there any doctors in here? C-call the doctors!" I said, looking at Nate and Meghan.

"OK." Nate whispered, tears falling from his eyes. He picked up the phone, then his eyes widened. "The lines are dead!" He said, and I cried harder. "Try again, please." I said, and he nodded sadly. He picked it up again, and I looked at him hopefully. "Nothing." He said, and I felt like I could just die.

"Mitch, promise me you'll never forget me." Shane said, his voice just barely above a whisper. "I'll never forget you Shane, please don't leave me." I said, starting to lose hope now.

"Mitchie, will you sing for me one last time?" He asked, and I nodded.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
what i've got to say  
But i have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know, to let you know..._

He smiled lightly when I started to sing that song, and I prayed deeply that he would live, and be able to sing along.

_This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems,  
like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself,  
it's the only way..._

_This is real, this is me  
Im exactly where im supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now i've found, who i am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who i wanna be  
This is me_

I finished the last of the song, and Shane's eyes started to close. "NO! Shane please! No, don't leave me!! Please!" I said, as his breathing slowed. "I-I love y-you." He said, before his breathing stopped.

"NO!" I yelled, placing my hand on his wrist, trying to find a pulse. Nothing. I put my hand over his heart to see if there was a heart beat. Nothing.

"SHANE!! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I screamed, wishing he would open his eyes and yell "Got ya!" but deep inside I knew he wouldn't.

"No no no no no no." I muttered, choking on my tears.

**No one's POV  
**

Shane Gray was dead. A darkness is over the world today, at the loss of a innocent soul.

* * *

**OK, I know you guys probably hate me for killing Shane... But I had to. **


	24. Authors note

**Don't get excited, for this is not an update.... I know, I told all of you that I would update as quickly as I could... But, right now, updating is hard for me. My grandfather just passed away, my boyfriend cheated on me, and I'm just really depressed. My life, is really hard right now, and I have to deal with all of it.**

**So, right now, my stories are going to be put on hiatus... Now, it's not permanent, I will finish my stories. Just not right now. I know, allot of you probably hate me, and I apologize. But right now, my writing, is the least of my worries, I just don't have the inspiration anymore. I can't write happy stuff... Or Funny stuff... And that's what I have in most of my stories. **

**So, until then, this is the last I will write... Now, don't worry, I'll still be a faithful reviewer, to anyones story I read. But, I'm not writing anymore, atleast not right now. **

**Love,  
Rocker-Chick-12345.**

**A.K.A. Brittny Gray.  
**


	25. Goodbye I love you

**OK..... So... I don't know if I'm like 100% back yet... But I needed to write a new chapter.. So here it is. It's the final chapter to this story.. I felt it needed to end here. I hope you like it...  
**

**Disclaimer: (This is Rocker-Chick-12345's official disclaimer..... It is a copyrighted disclaimer, so you may not use.. Unless you want to! lol) Now.. It is called fanfiction.. So there's a very small chance that I own this... Because, what's the point of the person that created this.. Coming on this website and changing it? So, as you may have guessed, I do not own this.. And I never will. SO boo-yah to whoever said I need a disclaimer!!! WOOT WOOT!! Yeah... I'm hyper.**

* * *

**(2 days later)**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

My life is over now, without Shane.... My life is nothing. I'm so cold, in so much pain. And Shane isn't here to stop it. We've defeated everyone against us, we "saved the world" so... My mission is complete... I can go to Shane.

"Mitchie?" I look over and see Meghan sitting there, with Nate's arm securely around her waist. I nodded my head to let her know I was listening, and she pulled herself away from Nate and came over to me. "I'm sorry. And I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Be, Nate, my brother, and Jaso-Alex." She said, placing a light hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, and I started sobbing. "I-I just miss him s-so much." I said, leaning into her. "Shh. It's okay. I know." She kept whispering these comforting words in my ear, and I could feel myself start to drift to sleep.

**(One week later)**

**No ones P.O.V.**

"We are gathered here today, in remembrance of a wonderful young man by the name of Shane Gray. He was an innocent soul sent to our Heavenly Father..." Mitchie tuned out the rest of what the preacher said, she couldn't stand listening to it. There she sat, in the front row, dressed in black from head to toe. All you could hear was sobbing, and heavy breathing.

She looked around the cemetery, and saw thousands of fan girls just outside the gate. Everyone of them sobbing, and holding up signs that said something like "We miss you Shane!" She looked at them, and she knew they could almost feel what she feels. Someone you love, and depend on... Suddenly just... Gone.

Then she looked over and saw Alex, he refused to be near them. He felt it was his fault. He stood at the edge of the woods, watching in sadness. Mitchie quietly got up, no one noticed. They were either crying, or paying to much attention to what the preacher was saying.

She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "Don't blame yourself. He wouldn't want that." Was all she said, and Alex nodded. One single tear sliding down his cheek.

"You better get over there, they're fixing to bury him." He said, his voice sounded.. Almost.. Dead to her. "You're coming too." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to where everyone else was.

"You will be missed." The preacher said, and then one by one people walked up and placed a single red rose on the coffin. And then Mitchie was all that was left, and she walked forward, and laid white lily on the coffin. She knew that was his favorite flower.

"Goodbye. I love you." She smiled slightly, and then a wind blew and she heard a light "I love you too." Sound in her ear. It sounded just like Shane, she looked around but saw no one. She sighed silently, and left. Looking back only once.

* * *

**OK... This is the end. :'( I love you guys soooo much. And thank you for all the amazing reviews you have left me since this story began. **


End file.
